Inevitable
by RnB14
Summary: Danny's mind is in turmoil. He can't seem to shake off the feeling that Dan may escape. "Did you really think that thermos of yours could hold me forever, Danny?" UNDER RECONSTRUCTION.
1. Prologue

**Hello Fan Fiction readers and lovers! I am MsPadfoot14 and this is my very first fan fiction on this site. I'm a big phan of Danny Phantom, but I'm not able to read a lot of fanfics so excuse me if they sound OOC. There are a few changes in this story: It takes place a year after TUE, making Danny 15. This story is mainly based on Dark Dan and his second attempt to kill Danny's family, so I added Dani and Jazz. I thought that 'Kindred Spirits' would take about a year in real world time. I'm also hinting a DanixDanny FatherxDaughter relationship in my next stories so; keep your eyes peeled for any more hints. It may take me a while to upload chapters. Also, Dani is 13 and lives with my OC's, which will soon be pointed out at the end of the story. Read, enjoy and comment! Constructive criticism is allowed! I'm new at writing fan fics so I'll need a lot of it! PS: Dan and Clockwork might be really OOC, but I'm working on it. I might use some sayings they already used in the show. Now a word from our sponsors!**

**Danny: The Specter Author**** doesn't own Danny Phantom. That's great because I'd disown her if she did.**

**Me: Hey! If I owned DP, I would have made Dani your daughter and Sam your girlfriend.**

**Danny: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! *phases into ghost half***

**Me:*gulps* Oh no...**

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/plotting revenge_

**PROLOGUE.**

**Dan's POV  
**

'Stupid Thermos'

That was all the ghost was thinking as he sat cramped in a thermos with very little space. The ghost narrowed his eyes into blood red slits, squirming to break free from his metal prison for the umpteenth time that hour. He'd been stuck in the same position for years. Or was it centuries? The ghost couldn't tell. All he knew was that he would feel unbelievable cramps when he finally broke free. The ghost hoped that his plan would work and that he'd finally get his revenge on the boy who trapped him in the thermos. Dan couldn't wait to torture his past self. He couldn't wait to take over Amity Park and the world.

Most importantly, Dan was anticipating the moment where he'd finally murder Danny's family and destroy everything he loved. Sudden, indescribable fury cut into his macabre thoughts. He had been stuck in the Fenton Thermos under Clockwork's constant surveillance for what seemed like years. His idiot parents modified a thermos and slapped the family name on it, and it was somehow able to contain him. Worst of all, he was just at the peak of his plan when he was sucked into such a lousy excuse for a thermos. All of these failures happened because of one teenage boy. Fury coursed through Dan's body, and for a second, he swore he saw red. He punched and kicked the thermos so hard that it hurt him, so he decided to swear and squirm like mad.

"Quiet, Dan" Clockwork chastised him, shaking the thermos. Dan continued to scream and fight like an angry toddler. He could tell Clockwork was smirking.

"I'll get out of this, Clockwork! And when I do …" He snapped, struggling to break free. The thermos wasn't nearly tough enough to hold him! The thermos shook for a moment as he punched and kicked his way out. Clockwork had probably stopped watching him, since he didn't tell Dan to stop squirming. Dan punched a wall so hard that his fist got stuck for a moment. He placed his feet on the wall and pulled. He bit his lip hard, refusing to cry out because of the pain. With an odd _pop_, he ripped his hand out of the wall. The force threw him backwards roughly. He crashed into a wall behind him and broke out of the thermos, landing on his butt on the floor.

Excitement engulfed Dan. He finally escaped! With a pained expression,he stretched abnormally, disgusted by the frequent cracking sounds his body made. He was quite shocked to see that Clockwork still hadn't noticed he broke free.

"You will destroy Amity Park and everything Danny loves? I know." He continued his threat, and Dan grinned maniacally. He levitated off the ground and stared at where he sat. Hovering off the ground and having so much space around him had never felt so good. Ever. He chuckled and his deep, cold voice bounced off the walls of the room and rang in Clockwork' ears. A little startled, he turned around, his eyes scanning the room to find where the noise came from. His eyes landed on Dan. Dan smirked and filled his hands with ectoplasm, loving the warmth that came from it. Noticing that Clockwork didn't even flinch, his face fell.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" He shook his head no, as he changed from and old man to a young adult. "This is something you and Danny must solve on your own. I will be there when things get out of hand" He answered, changing into a child then back to an old man. "To bring everything back to the way it's supposed to be."

Dan grinned evilly, destroyed the thermos with an ecto ray before flying off, chuckling loudly. There was one benefit from being trapped in that poor excuse of a Thermos; he had enough time on his hands to plot his revenge on Danny…

**Danny's POV.**

_Danny was in darkness. He couldn't see anything at all,almost like that time Jazz accidentally trapped him in the Fenton Thermos. It was so cold, and the place seemed to get darker and darker with each step he took.  
_

"_Mom? Dad? Jazz?" He called, but no one answered. A loud, throaty chuckle sounded from behind him. It was cold and evil, but familiar somehow. Danny spun around and saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at him menacingly. The heat radiating from them sent chills down his spine. He gasped sharply, its intense glare boring holes into his very soul. It burst into a fit of laughter, nearly making Danny jump in fright. Suddenly, the scene around them changed. The darkness faded away, and the place felt a little warmer. Danny looked around him and saw that he was outside the Nasty Burger._

_He was about to ask the figure why they were there when he spotted the figure standing under a rather bright streetlamp. Danny gasped as his eyes ran over the figure several times. The orange light made the figure more visible than ever, and Danny dreaded seeing it. It was Dan. Danny's face paled and his knuckles turned white, but he tried very hard to hide it. _

_"Hello Danny…" He said, charging his hand with ectoplasm. "…And Goodbye!" He yelled, letting loose of the ectoplasm. He crashed into a nearby wall, hard. Dan smirked and raced to the Nasty Burger._

"_Danny!" Jazz called, confusing and worry evident in her voice._

"_Jazz…" He mumbled, coughing up some blood. '_Man, I hit the wall really hard!' _He thought to himself.__ Danny turned to Jazz's direction, only to see her and his friends and family tied to a bomb. Danny tried to run to them, but something was pinning him down. He looked at his chest and saw he was tied up as well. _

_"How did I get tied up?!" But he never got to finish that sentence. Jazz and everyone else's screams cut him off as Dan set the bomb at twenty seconds. The last scream caught Danny off guard."DADDY! DADDY HELP US!" Dani yelled. His eyes clouded over with love for her and pain because he couldn't get up. "I'm coming, Sweetheart."He tried to stand, but he felt like someone had dropped eight bags of cement on him. Ten seconds were left to spare, and the screams got louder and louder. Danny struggled and even tried to go ghost, but he still couldn't get up. _

"_Five, four…" Dan counted. Danny's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. He broke into a cold sweat. His heart was pounding in his ears and he could hardly think. His eyes darted to his friends and family. They all seemed to be determined that Danny would save them at the last second. They were also scared as hell and were screaming themselves hoarse. Sam, Jazz, his mom an Danielle were hysterical. Tears slid down their cheeks like mini waterfalls. His father and Tucker were shaking visibly, mouthing encouraging words to Danny. Danny's eyes shifted to Dan. His eyes were as bright as the headlights of a car and he was giggling maniacally. Danny felt disgusted that someone would love the idea of blowing up people._

_Danny screamed and begged him to stop. He simply ignored him, and continued counting. "THREE... TWO..." He yelled in anticipation. Danny looked at his friends and family one last time. His vision blurred with tears. They were so pale that they looked like ghosts already.__ Their mouths formed into a terrified 'O' as Dan yelled out:  
_

_"ONE!". The bomb exploded. All Danny could hear was a deafening explosion and the interrupted screams of his family and friends. The heat from the flames licked his face. His heart shattered into a million pieces._

**_"NO!"_**

"NO!" He woke up with a start, his body covered in a cold sweat. It took him a few moments to catch his breath as he turned to look at the time: 12:49am. He had had that stupid dream again. Something was shaking in his covers. He sat upright and realized that something was his fingers. He held them to his face and tried to calm them when he felt a drop of water slide down his cheek. Danny placed a shaky hand on his cheek and realized he was crying. His eyes blurred with tears, which he stubbornly blinked back. Crying wouldn't help him then. He'd been having the same dream a week after Dan was captured. Danny was certain that the thermos couldn't hold him for long. Dan was a very powerful ghost, he'd manage to break free soon. It was Danny's job to be prepared for Dan and save Amity,and possibly the world, if Dan had gotten that power hungry over the last year.

Danny rubbed his tear off his cheek. He was 15, for Pete's sake. There was no reason to cry. He needed a strategy, a very good and carefully planned one, to make sure no one died when Dan came back. His thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps and a faint rap on his door.

"Danny? Is everything alright? You screamed again" Jazz whispered groggily.

"Yeah... yeah, everything's fine, Jazz. Go back to bed." He answered. He heard shuffling and a small sigh.

"I know you're hiding something, Danny. If you're ready to tell me what it is,you know where to find me." She said.

"Alright" He lied."G'night"

"G'night." And she walked back to her room.

Danny had only one thought on his mind as he leaned back into his bed. He was going to do everything in his power to prepare for Dan's arrival.

**There it ****is! The prologue to Inevitable! I hoped you liked it. Review and make sure you favorite and follow! Remember, Constructive Criticism is allowed! No flames! And now a word from Danny to sign us off!**

**Danny: Dan's not coming back. Clockwork's got it covered.**

**Me: But what if he does?**

**Danny: I'll stick _you_ in the thermos with him.**

**Me:0_0 You're no fun anymore.**


	2. Chapter 1: Angst

**Hi guys! Guess what? I'M DONE WITH MY EXAMS! WOO-HOO! Now I can continue the story. Anyway, thank you for all your kind reviews: Roxy Jaws, Invader Johnny and spatterson for the useful information! Its encouragement like this that keeps authors going. This chapter is about Danny getting a little sick, and Sam and Tucker get worried about him. They go to his house, and a fight is formed. Hope you enjoy. **

**NOTE: This is the first chapter in the story that makes Danny experience fatherly love towards Danielle. Now a word from our sponsors!**

**Danny: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom, and stop pairing me with myself!There, I said it. Can I go home now?**

**Me: Tell me you love Sam, we're all dying to know.**

**Danny: 0_0. Wait, fatherly love?!**

"Talking_"_

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/Sick_

**ANGST**

**Danny's POV.**

The sun rays from my window blinded me with its intense light. I groaned, my eyes slowly fluttered opened as they adjusted to the light. I turned to look at the time: 7:30am. "Really?!" I exclaimed, racing to the bathroom. This always happens to me. Its like fate just loves torturing me. Making me miserable everyday. Sometimes fate can be really cruel. I hate fate for making me have ghost powers. I hate it for bringing _him_ into existence. If I couldn't stop him from killing my family then, how can I stop him now? A shiver went down my spine as flashes of the dream flooded my mind. "No! Get Out!" I whispered, shaking my head, my voice getting louder with each word. I heard a small chuckle. "You're just like me." The disembodied voice cooed. "Heck, you _are _me! No matter where you go, you will turn into me. You can't really do much about it" The voice chuckled again, his laughter echoing in my head.

"NO! I WILL NEVER TURN INTO YOU! NEVER!" I screamed, stumbling out of the shower. My head felt like bursting as I fell on my bed, screaming. My mom burst the door open and gasped. The last thing I heard was a sad "Danny!" before I lost consciousness.

. . .

My head was killing me.

I held my head in pain as I slowly blinked my eyes open to take in my surroundings. I was in my room, wearing my pajamas and tucked in bed. A tray was placed where my alarm clock used to be. On the tray was a cheese sandwich with scrambled eggs and iced tea. I smiled weakly, mom made this. She must have made it when she saw me pass out. I sat up in bed as the door slowly opened, revealing a concerned Maddie Fenton. She perked up when she saw me upright in bed.

"Hi mom" I said with a smile. "What happened?"

"You fainted after showering. How are you feeling?"

"A little weak. My head really hurts" There was a slightly uncomfortable silence between us as I nibbled at my sandwich and she gazed at the door. I swallowed and washed it down with the tea.

"Um, mom, what time is it?"

"Don't you worry about it sweetie. I called your school and told them you would be staying home today."

"Oh" I said sadly.

"Honey, it's alright if you miss one day of school. Sam and Tucker might stop by to tell you what you missed".

"I know. It's just…" I was going to continue when a wave of pain beat me to it. I gritted my teeth and moaned in pain as my head throbbed even more. Mom rushed to my aid, wiping the sweat away with a cold, wet cloth. When the pain subsided, she put me to bed and switched the TV on.

"We'll talk about this later. More tea?" I nodded as she poured more tea into the cup. "I'll be in the lab. Call me when you need me."She said with a smile. She stepped halfway into the threshold before I said "Thanks mom. I love you"

She turned and grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too, Danny. Get some rest, Sweetheart" I nodded and watched her leave. It felt really good to say that to her. She seemed happy too. But something she said made my mind drift back to my dream. As I gazed at the television, I remembered how she used the word 'Sweetheart', like I did with Dani. I sighed. The thought of her being all alone in the world, with no one to protect or keep her company. I couldn't imagine the state she was in at that moment. Having to fend for herself and sleep at who knows where. Scraping at the bottom of trash cans to get food. It hurt me to think about it. It hurt me to think about my _**baby girl**_ that way.

I smiled and lay down. She _is_ my daughter, and I love her to no end. As soon as I get better, I will search for her, look in every nook and cranny, and bring her home safely. I closed my eyes and with a loving smile on my face, fell asleep…

**Sam's POV.**

I was frantic.

As I stared at Mr. Lancer and the chalkboard, my mind was racing with questions. All of them were on one subject: Danny Fenton. It was odd not seeing him around today. Normally, he'd rush into class panting or through the window in his ghost form. I smiled at the thought.

Something was still wrong. I mean, he didn't make any appearance today, not even in his ghost form. '_Is he hurt?' _ I thought. '_No, that can't be possible. We were with him until nine last night. Did he go on patrol without us again? The nerve of him… What if he's sick?' _My trains of thoughts were interrupted by the school bell, signaling the last day of school for the semester. I bolted towards Tucker's desk and dragged him out of class by the collar of his shirt, ignoring his cries of protest. Once we were by our lockers, I gave him a questioning stare, as I watched him catch his breath. Did I really pull him that hard?

"What was that for?!" He whined.

"I was trying to get your attention off Star for once" I stated as we packed our bags. Sometimes, his eyes look creepy when he stares at Star for more than ten minutes.

"Yeah right. No lady can resist the charms of Tuck – Ow!" I interrupted him by giving a good punch to his arm.

"Knock it off, Tuck. Where's Danny?"

He shrugged. "I haven't seen him around. Why are you asking?" He asked teasingly. I reeled my hand back and gave him another punch to his arm. "I'm worried about him" I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, okay! How about we go check on him" He said, rubbing his now sore arm.

"Sure. Aren't you worried about him too? I mean, he's been acting really weird these days. Every time I try to ask him, he just stares and says I won't understand." I said a somber look on my face.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe we'll get something out of him when we go." Tucker comforted. I looked at him, blinking back tears. Something was going to happen. I could fell it. I quickly shook my head. No time for thoughts like that.

"Let's go". I stated. I was determined to get something out of him that day, but a part of me was telling me not to. I pushed it aside. We were his friends. I didn't see why he hid something from us. He's been doing this for a whole year now, and I was sick and tired of it. Sick of the sad way he'd look at me and say "You won't understand" after I asked him if he was OK. I was tired of the way he sat in class. That motionless expression on his face. He doesn't even doodle anymore. Even Lancer stared at him funny. I hope he's alright.

"He'll be fine, Sam." Tucker reassured as we exited the school premises, noticing my conflicted expression.

"I hope so." I mumbled.

. . .

After a few minutes, we knocked on the door of Fenton Works tm, Danny's residence, hoping he was home. The door swung open, revealing a busy looking Maddie Fenton, a few stains of oil on her gloves and jumpsuit.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton" Tucker and I said in unison.

"Hey kids. You two are looking for Danny, right?

"Yeah. He didn't come to school today so we were wondering if he was alright." I said.

"Just a little headache. He should be fine by tomorrow." I nodded. "He's upstairs sleeping. Go quietly." She warned, heading towards the lab.

"Thanks Mrs.F!" Tucker added. We walked up the stairs. That feeling of danger came back for revenge. It urged me to walk faster, but Danny was sleeping so we had to move quietly. We reached his room and slowly opened the door …

**Danny's POV.**

"_Higher Daddy, Higher!" Danielle exclaimed as I pushed her on the swings, smiling brightly. She giggled as I swung higher. She suddenly jumped off the swing and pulled me into an embrace._

"_I love you, Daddy" She said, hugging me tighter. I returned the hug by picking her in my arms and whispering in her ear "I love you too, Sweetheart. I'll love you no matter what you do or say. You're a part of me that I'll protect and cherish forever. Even if it means exposing my identity or dieing for you."_

_Her head shot up. "Really? You'd do that for me?"_

"_If that's what it takes to see you alive and happy, with that adorable smile of yours" I said, kissing her forehead. A tear rolled down her cheeks as she held onto me tighter. "Thank you. I love you, Dad"_

"_I love you _more_" I challenged._

"_No, I love you_ _to _bits_" She countered._

"_Um, I'm pretty sure I love you _more_ than that, baby girl" She laughed as we walked to our house._

_When we got inside, I let her down and told her "Someday, I'll find you're mother" She squealed and jumped around. She was the perfect daughter. And I was _**not** _going to let anyone harm her._

_Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I examined the spot. Blood was gushing out from a very deep wound. She gasped, tears welling in her ocean blue eyes. I gave her a comforting smile before turning to meet my opponent, only to receive a blow to my gut, sending me flying into a wall. "Dad!" She yelled, changing into her ghost form. I phased as I got on my feet, forming an ecto ray in my hand. Dani shot ray after ray at the ghost, who appeared to be wearing a black cloak. The rays merely bounced off of him. One went haywire and went straight for Danielle. She pulled up a shield and absorbed the ecto ray._

_The ghost shattered her shield with an ecto blast, making her crash into a wall, hard. She coughed up some ectoplasm, and groaned. "DANIELLE!" I yelled through gritted teeth. She looked at me, and then lost consciousness. My fists shook in anger and I started seeing red. I roared before heading straight for the ghost, head butting him in the gut. We crashed into a tree, my anger still flaring. I sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards his gut and head until I figured he had enough. Surprisingly enough, he still wasn't hurt. At all. The ghost's cloak had a hoodie that masked almost his whole face. He pulled his hoodie back. I gasped, it was Dark Dan._

"_I told you you'd turn into me!" He gave me a mirror from his cloak and I stared at myself. My hair was flaring like his, my eyes were bloody red, fangs replaced the normal teeth I had, and I had very pale skin. "AHH!" I screamed._

_(End of Dream)_

"AHH!" I yelped as I sat in bed. I soon regretted that as a wave of pain overwhelmed me, making me lay back down. That dream was horrible. Seeing Danielle pass out like that sent shivers down my spine. Why didn't she run away? And what did Dan want? My fist shook in anger when flashes of the dream replayed themselves in my mind. Dan will _pay_ for hurting Danielle like that. From now on, I'm going to turn a new leaf. No more Mr. Nice guy. If I wasn't strong enough to fight Dan then, I'll train until I'm ready. I'll make sure the people I love are a good distance away from me, so I can't cause them any harm. I couldn't control my powers, so it was best that they were away from me. I hated the decision I chose, but it was for the best._ 'But you'll miss them!' _ A small voice whispered in my head. It sounded like Danielle. _'No you won't! It's for the best, remember?'_ a louder voice boomed. This one sounded like Vlad. My eyes went as wide as saucers and I quickly shook my head. "I'm going crazy" I mumbled to myself.

The door slowly opened. A black combat boot emerged from it, followed by purple stockings. Then a PDA came out too. I recognized them in a split second. "Sam? Tucker?" They walked into the room. Tucker looked sorry for something and Sam looked _pissed._

"Hi Danny" She mumbled.

"Hey man" Tucker greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. You?"

"I'm fine." There was an odd silence between the three of us as Tucker fidgeted with his fingers, staring at Sam, then sometimes me, expecting her to say something. She folded her arms over her chest and sat on the bed, her back facing me. Sam finally got tired of being quiet and broke the odd silence between us.

"What is wrong with you?!" Sam blurted out, sadness and rage in her voice. She spun around to face me, a sad and angry look on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, keeping a motionless demeanor. "What?"

"You keep avoiding us, lying to our faces and running off to fight ghosts without us! Why, are you doing this?"

"Sam …" Tucker began, trying to cool her down. "Shut it, Foley." She spat.

I sighed. I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. I wanted them to stop worrying about me, so I resorted to this: Destroying my friendship with Sam and Tucker. That way they'd stay away from me, so I couldn't harm them. I locked eyes with her, a hint of hatred and angst in my eyes. "Can't you two just take a hint?" I spat.

"What?!" Tucker whispered, angered by my choice of words.

"Can't you _see _why I'm doing this?!" I spat again, my voice getting louder with each word. Sam jumped off my bed, a curious yet hurt look on her face. Both of them looked me straight in the eyes, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm sick and tired of you people! I'm sick of babysitting you every time a ghost attacks! Always having to make sure you're alright every two seconds! I'm tired of you guys tagging around and always getting hurt! I always get the freaking blame when you guys get home all battered and bruised after patrolling. Don't you think I'd be fed up with it by now?! Huh?! Don't you?!" I shouted, breathing angrily. Sam and Tucker stared in shock, not sure of what to say. Tucker narrowed his eyes at me, he had enough.

"What the heck do you mean by babysitting dude?! We're the ones who have to walk around with your stupid secret, that you're too scared to tell anyone about! You won't even tell your parents because you're afraid they'll reject you! They're your parents for Pete's sake! What the heck made you think they'll reject you?" He boomed. The calm yet paranoid Tucker I saw minutes ago was long gone.

I ran to where he was standing and pinned him to the wall, my eyes glowing green with anger.

"Shut up, Tucker. You don't know how it feels to carry this burden on your shoulders" I snarled darkly. "You don't know how _annoying_ it is to see you guys get hurt and take all the injuries because of ghosts that come after _me_. You don't know how hard it is to live with parents that make weapons to kill you every day and don't even know about it!" I yelled, releasing him. Sam finally found something to say.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" She chided, her face turning red with rage. "_WE_ don't know? Danny, YOU don't know how annoying it is to ask you time and time again how you're feeling and always getting that stupid "you won't understand" answer! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS! WE WORRY ABOUT YOU LIKE HELL AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT IT! So what if we get hurt after patrolling?! We do this because we LOVE you!" Sam boomed, pointing at my chest with her index finger.

"If you guys love me so much, why don't you leave the ghost fighting to me?!" I said looking her straight in the eye, before walking towards my bed. Tucker reeled his hand back, and tried decking me. I quickly dodged it, making him punch air. I grabbed his arm and twisted it a little, before slamming him on the ground, hard. I _really _didn't like doing that to someone I considered a brother. I watched him squirm before he sat up, gasping for air.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled, helping him up. She held his hand firmly and whispered something in his ear. He looked straight at me. "Go find yourselves some _normal_ friends" I whispered, my words dripping with venom. Sam raised her hand and slapped my right cheek. I rubbed it soothingly and stared at her, bewilderment evident in my eyes. Sam was strong, but I didn't know she could slap _that_ hard!

"I can't believe you!" She spat, tears spilling from her eyes. My eyes widened. She ran to the door, Tucker limping behind her. She was sobbing by now. She opened the door and stared into my eyes. "Go To hell" She whispered, before slamming the door and stomping down the stairs. I shrugged it off and sat in bed.

**Chapter One of Inevitable is done! Sorry for taking too long. I didn't have internet and I was just told that we couldn't pay the internet until my family and I moved to our new house. PLEASE review. Sorry about what Tucker said, I didn't know what else to write, but I'll change it later. I'm**_** DYING **_**to know what you thought. And now a word from Danny to sign us off.**

**Danny: Your writing sucks. The Box Ghost can do better than that, you're sort of right about Dani, and I don't like Sam that way!**

**Me: I was right?**

**Danny: Yeah, maybe I'll think about Dani and I, but Sam's not my girlfriend.**

**Me:I didn't say she was your girlfriend :)**

**Danny: Just take me home.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Parents

**See? I'm not dead. I'm REALLY sorry for the SUPER long update. No excuse will get me out of this one, my latest update was in May! Now, before you start flaming me about the long update (Although long is an understatement in this case), let's hear a word from our sponsors!**

**Tucker:*pants heavily* I can't believe you made me chase you for so long!**

**Me: Chase me? You followed me halfway up a flight of stairs.**

**Tucker: And back down!**

**Me: Whatever. Just say it, and I'll give it to you.**

**Tucker: Fine. The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Tucker:*walks away calmly* Hey, my PDA! You promised.**

**Me: I made no such promises.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/phase two._

**Dan's POV**

Everything was going according to plan.

Soaring in the eerie green mass that was the Ghost Zone, I snickered whiles evading violet doors that floated in my way. Phase one of my plan was complete. Phase two, however, was still in progress. I was currently trying to find a lair to plot my revenge on Danny. Ghost Writer's Manor sounded good. It was large enough to store all sorts of equipment for battle and train my minions. It was a manor after all. I reached my destination, my lips twisting into a sinister and psychotic grin. An old fashioned manor floating on a piece of land was soon going to be my lair. I phased through the walls, gaping at what I saw. The Ghost Writer, I thought it was empty. He was the ghost known for attacking Danny last Christmas, completely denying the Christmas truce. Rumors were spread about him; some said he'd be in jail for thousands of years or even eternity. How did he get out? He must be truly evil to break out of Walker's Prison. I could do that in less than two seconds, but that wasn't the point. Ghost Writer was perfect for my plan. I revealed myself to him, as he fumbled with his keyboard with glee. The temperature dropped and he paused and turned around, startled neon green ones locked with deceitful bloody red ones.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lair? Have you come to throw me back in prison?" He asked almost irately. I smirked at him.

"No, I haven't. My name is Dan Phantom, evil ghost future of Danny Phantom." I said. "By the way, how did you get out of prison?"

His face suddenly turned wistful for a split second before he broke his train of thoughts. "It's a long story"

I nodded reluctantly, determined to find an answer later on. "Okay, I've come to make a deal with you."

He nodded in slight interest. "I am listening…"

"You see, about a year ago, Phantom locked me in a thermos and now that I've escaped, I want to devise a plan for revenge, which involves you, Technus and Skulker."

"What's the catch? Do I become your minion or something?" He queried. I was slightly surprised, I liked this guy. He was smart, a little too smart. I'll keep my eye on him…

"Yes, but only for a short while. After that, you will rule by my side. Technus and Skulker will remain slav-I mean minions." I lied. I won't have anything to do with him when I rule the world. I might as well send the three into oblivion. Yes, I'm that evil, and I've never felt so good.

He took what I said and thought carefully and critically, weighing out the pros and cons. I knew he wanted payback for Danny putting him in prison, I could see the fire in his eyes when I mention Danny's name. He gave me a small nod. He was in.

"Okay, now that you're on board, I will tell you and the others tomorrow at your manor, to start working. I'm off to convince the others."

"Okay. Goodbye" I nodded my goodbyes as I exited his manor, the malicious grin returning. Phase Two was almost complete. All I had to do was get the rest of my team. Next Stop: Technus.

**Jazz's POV.**

I was exhausted.

Exiting the school's premises, I could barely keep my eyes open. Today was tiring. I had to go to the principal's office to get my report card (All A's), bounce from the mall and home to get supplies for College, move back home to pack some of my stuff, write a letter to the admissions man at Yale to tell him my grades (Just to make sure I'd get in) and go back to the post office, because I forget to put a stamp on the letter. "I better get in" I mumbled to myself.

I pulled into the driveway and parked. I was about to step out when Sam stormed out of my house, dragging Tucker with her. She didn't look happy at all. In fact, she was sobbing, with dried mascara painting her cheeks. Her eyes were filled with sorrow, pain and regret as tears spewed from them. Tucker was rubbing his arm, and looked hurt and very worried. I reached out to them in comfort impulsively.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running to them. Sam buried her face in my shoulder, weeping. I rubbed her back in soothing, little circles and whispered comforting words in her ear. Tucker tried not to cry at the site of his usually strong friend weeping so painfully. When the tears subsided, she locked eyes with me as I wrapped a hand around her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to go home" she said, tears filming in her red, puffy eyes one again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Thank you" She said, and they walked away. A worried looked found its way to my face as I stared in their direction. Then sudden, indescribable, boiling rage met my face as I locked the doors of my station wagon and stormed into my house.

Ever since last year, after Dan was made, Danny had been acting really weird, weirder than a halfa should. I've tried to ask him what was wrong, but he keeps giving me a dull, lifeless stare and whispers "Stop trying, you won't understand". I don't know what he did to Sam and Tucker, but he crossed the line! I've been trying time and time again to get him to confess, but he won't! I couldn't take it anymore, it was time to confront Danny about his problem and how he's affecting the people close to him! I bust the door open and slammed it shut. The house seemed rather empty. 'Mom and Dad should be in the lab.' I though as I stomped up the stairs and knocked in absolute rage at Danny's door…

**Danny's POV**

I just stared.

With my eyes glued to the TV screen in shock, Flashes of my fight with Sam and Tucker replayed themselves in my mind. I couldn't believe it; I ended my friendship with the only friends I could ever get. I hated doing it, but I did it to protect them. I was better if they hated me than get hurt because of me. I sat up and packed my gym clothes, ready to go to the gym, when I heard a pretty violent knock on my door.

"Daniel, James, _FENTON!_ You open this door right this instant!" Jazz chided. I opened the door and almost burst into a fit of derision. Jazz looked tired, with little bags tucked under her eyes. Her cheeks were comatose with rage, something I didn't know she could pull off. Her hands were balled into fists, shaking violently. She was breathing heavily. If she got any angrier, steam could blow out of her ears. To cut it short, she looked _pissed_.

"Someone looks pissed" I mocked, clearly not fazed by her supposed anger. She glared irately at me, and I scoffed.

"Pissed is an understatement. What did you do to Sam and Tucker?!" She snarled.

"None of your business" I deadpanned, closing the door shut. She pushed it open violently, determined to finish the conversation.

"I'm getting tired of this, Danny. What's wrong? What's with this new attitude of yours? Why won't you open up and tell me what's wrong with you? Please! I'm worried about you" She pleaded, concern and confusion in her eyes. I hated it when she did that.

"Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just taking ghost fighting seriously. I don't want _him_ to come back again"

"Danny, Dan's not coming back. He's locked in a Fenton Thermos in Clockwork's lair. I know his attack did a lot of things to you, and believe it or not I understand your attitude towards this" She told me in her dumb psychiatric voice.

"No you don't. Nobody understands what I go through for this town everyday" I said wistfully, looking at anything but her aqua blue eyes that stared me down with concern. "And stop looking at me like that" She gave me a smug look. She knew she was getting to me, but I didn't let her. This is my problem, and I'll deal with it myself.

"Yes, I do. You don't need to be this way to protect us, Danny! It hurts to see you like this. You've been acting like this for a year now. We may not be half-ghost like you, but we can still help you" She laid a comforting hand on my shoulder and I warmed up to it in the slightest. She smiled smugly. I gently but firmly shook it off. "Just say the word" Tears filmed in my eyes. '_I wish it was that easy'_ I thought.

"I don't need your help. You'll just get hurt. I won't know what to do if something happened to you or Amity. It's okay, Jazz, just stop it." I said firmly, blinking back tears.

"But Danny, I'll be-"

"Leave my alone, Jazz. I'm done talking. And no one asked you to worry." And with that, I slammed the door and pressed my ear to it. I heard her sigh and walk to her room. I packed a bag with my gym clothes and a handkerchief, pondering over what Jazz told me. I know she just wants to help, but what happened at the Nast Burger was too much for me to handle. I didn't want that to happen to them again. I was just trying to protect them. I wasn't strong enough then, and I wanted to train. To be prepared for anything. Almost all of the victories I've had over powerful ghosts were mostly out of luck. Luck isn't always on my side.

If I was going to fight Dan, that is, if he'd ever come back, I would need to train, both mentally and physically. Dan would know every move I'd use in battle, so I'd need to work on my ice powers. Dan would take years to get his, so using mine will surprise him and defeat him, just like my ghostly wail did to him before. I grabbed my iPod and earphones and started playing a few gothic rock songs Sam gave me as I walked down the stairs. My dad was applying a few finishing touches to a new Fenton Thermos he was working on. It looked wider and taller than the old one. It was dark gray and a blood red instead of gray and light green. I cocked an eyebrow at it. Dad's head shot up with a bright smile when he felt another presence in the room.

"Dann-o! Glad to see you're okay after your little episode" He said, pulling my into a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad… can't… breath" I muttered breathlessly, eyeing the new thermos. He broke the embrace. "Sorry, son"

"What's that?"

"This is The Fenton Thermos 2.0" He began, admiring his handiwork."It's tall and wide frame makes it more capable to trap the most powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone … and that Phantom. He's the reason why I made this thing in the first place" Dad grumbled, wondering why he couldn't catch my ghosts half. Mom walked in.

"Danny! What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting!" She complained frantically, checking my fever and widening my eyes to see if I'm still healthy. I gently tugged at her hands and chuckled softly. "You're on fire!" She reprimanded

"Mom, I 'm fine. I'm just going to the gym. I'll be back before dark" I reassured. She gave me a worried look.

"The gym? What if you lift something and your headache acts up again? What if you faint?!" She queried, cupping my face. I smiled.

"Then I'll call Jazz to pick me up. I'm sure the guys at the gym will take care of me if I faint. I'll be fine." I said. She smiled warily.

"Okay. But stay here for a while, your father and I have something to tell you" She said, giving up. "Jazz, honey; come down here for a second!" She hollered as Jazz walked downstairs.

"Your father and I are going to visit my sister, Alicia Walker, for a week. Jazz, I trust you to watch Danny while we're gone. We made a replica of the new Fenton Thermos so you can use this while we take the other one" She said, gesturing out to the thermos. Jazz nodded.

"Whatever, I'm going out." I stated, walking towards the door, but stopping in my tracks when I heard mom's authoritive voice.

"Not so fast, young man. Go help your father pack the things into the car." She ordered. I turned and walked towards the Fenton RV to help Dad.

…

When that was done, my parents got in the RV and waved goodbye. I turned to Jazz. "I'm going to the gym" I said callously, locking eyes with her once more.

"Okay, be back by dinner" She muttered tentatively. I walked inside to get my bag, with Jazz close behind. I grabbed my bag and iPod and stepped out, heading to the gym. I could feel Jazz's worried stare on me, but I shook it off and continued walking.

**Jazz's POV**

'_Please tell me what's wrong.'_

That was all that was on my mind when I watched my brother grab his bag and walk outside. He's been acting like this all school year. His dull, pale eyes, motionless face, droopy hair and inactive nature. It wasn't like him to act like this. He hardly ever talked to Sam and Tucker. And he still hasn't told me what happened between them! I stopped at the doorstep and watched him leave. I mouthed in his direction, 'I love you, little brother', hoping that he'd turn around and confess right then and there. He walked, pressing the buttons of his iPod and shoving it in his pocket. I stood there and watched him before he turned around a corner. The gym was nearby, so he'd be back soon. I got inside and got started on some spaghetti and meatballs, pondering over the argument I had with Danny.

As the spaghetti swished around in boiling water and the meatballs thawed in stew on the stove, I bit back a sob as my thoughts took a turn for the worst. If Dan came back, what chances would Danny have against him? Dan might come back stronger than ever, so how would Danny win? I missed his fun, easy-going attitude. When will he stop thinking that shutting out his friends and family out is the best way to win? My vision blurred with tears. I turned off the stew and scooped some spaghetti in two plates, with equal amounts of stew and meatballs. I placed Danny's in the fridge and cleaned the kitchen before grabbing mine and locking the door. I sat by the table and started eating.

…

I put my plate in the sink and walked upstairs, opened my bedroom doors and flopped on my bed, tears threatening to roll down my cheeks. I didn't want to leave Danny like this when I go to college. When will he stop this? I burst into tears, cuddling a teddy bear and putting my head on my pillow. I allowed the tears to spill all over my cheeks and make them pink. I sobbed harder, muffling my weeping in my pillow. I hope he didn't stay like this forever. Minutes passed and I grew tired of weeping, so I slept, knowing that Danny took the spare keys to open the door. My eyelids grew heavy and I covered myself and snuggled in bed, praying that I could get him to open up soon and fast

**That's the end of today's chapter, I hoped you liked it. I planned the story out into detail so rest assured, I will continue this story. Inevitable is back on track, so stay tuned. And now a word from Tucker to sigh us off.**

**Tucker: Your writing's not so bad. A little sad, but good. Now give me back my PDA!**

**Me: You'll have to catch me first!**

**Tucker: *chases me. Gets tired after ten steps.* Just *pant* hand it over, dude!**

**Me: Keep running, Tuck! If you want your 'baby', you'll have to earn it!**

**-The GhostWriter2468.**


	4. Chapter 3: Cryokinesis

**I'm ba-ack! Sorry for the long wait, the hard drive broke, so chapter three and everything else is gone forever. I wrote the whole story out and was planning to save back-ups but my sister didn't let me. So I had to write everything again to not keep you waiting between chapters. The worst thing was I had writer's block for like half a month! My room is currently decorated with scrunched up paper and coffee wrappers (In Ghana, we have powdered coffee that we don't mix in coffee makers. It's called Instant coffee and we use it because our douchebag of a president can't fix our power crisis. It ruined our coffee maker! We borrowed energy from Ivory Coast just to give Ghana a chance to celebrate Easter!) Enough rambling, now a word from our sponsors!**

**Sam: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom. Now give me back my house keys! Danny wants to watch a movie at my house.**

**Me: Don't you think it's a little odd? You and Danny, all alone at your house, with no adult supervision…**

**Sam: No. We're just friends watching a movie together.**

**Me: *throws her keys* Go watch your movie, you lovebirds.**

**Sam: WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS! *blushes madly***

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_Emphasis/Cyrokinesis_

**Danny's POV**

It was a bright and sunny morning in Amity Park. The birds were chirping peacefully, and I snuggled deeper into my covers, not wanting to get up so soon. I sat upright and rubbed eye crust out of my eyes. My body chilled as a blue mist escaped my lips. Stretching, I changed into my alter ego and phased out of my room, tracking the ghost down. My ghost sense led me to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. 'The Box Ghost' I thought as my mood darkened. I sent an ectoray towards him and trapped him in the thermos.

"Oh, come on! You didn't even let me say my catch phrase!" He cried as the currents of the thermos sucked him in. I covered it and flew back home.

. . .

I phased through my room walls, brushed my teeth and took a shower. I let the cool, relaxing water fall on my face and drip onto the rest of my body. Minutes later, I stepped out and dried myself off. I put on my regular clothes and phased downstairs, finding two plates of scrambled eggs and toast with orange juice on the table. I walked into the Kitchen and saw Jazz reading a book whiles cleaning the counter. She looked at me.

"Hi Danny" She sported a small smile. I nodded my greetings and sat with her by the table and started breakfast. She sulked in her chair and occasionally glanced at me as I downed my food. Her eyes watered and she blinked back tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked in curiosity. She gazed at me with red, puffy turquoise eyes. She shook her head no.

"Nothing. I'm alright". She said, finishing what was left of her breakfast. She stood up and placed her dishes in the sink, with me close behind. I walked upstairs and she followed. I opened my room door and played a few gothic rock songs and stripped down to an undershirt and shorts, ready to try some push-ups.

**Ghost Writer's POV**

I felt conflicted.

As I watched my computers carry out my commands and my keyboard floating perpetually, my mind was racing with questions, mostly focused on Dan and his plans. Could I trust that ghost? I hardly even knew him. What exactly were his plans going to do to my manor? Where would I live if he destroyed it? My head hurt from all the questions, so I put them aside and decided to ask Dan later on. Instead, my mind reflected on how I got out of Walker's Prison. I remembered it as if it had all happened yesterday, when it actually happened a few months back.

**Flashback**

_At 12:00 midnight, I was sleeping peacefully when I heard loud crashing noises from Walker's Office. I heard a roar and a shrill scream before everything fell deathly silent. Slow, cold footsteps broke the silence, stopping as a dark figure stood in front of my prison cell. I switched on the lights and gaped. The dark figure was a _she. _A _very beautiful_ she. She had wide, sparkling lilac eyes and long, shiny black hair that she tied in a loose ponytail. She had two light-violet locks of hair framing her face which looked like an 'M'. She had flawless, tan colored skin and wore a black ninja suit that ended a little bit above mid-thigh level. Her sleeves ended at her wrists and the suit came with gloves and boots. She wore a deep violet cloak with a black jewel set in a gold plate that attached the whole thing together. She was definitely not a ghost. She was holding keys. She quickly opened the door and pulled her hoodie up._

"_Come on" Her soft voice whispered to me. "Let's get out of this place before Walker wakes up again." I happily followed her, wanting to find a loophole out of that prison for a long time. She passed by Walker's Office and for the second time that night, I gaped. His office looked like The Box Ghost got a hold of Pandora's Box again. Walker was huddled in a corner in the fetal position, his face looked pale and he was shivering in fear, if that was even possible for the strict ghost. His eyes were glassed over. I stepped out of the prison with her and I got a better look at the teen. She looked around Phantom's age. I cleared my throat._

"_Uh…" I trailed off. She looked at me with the corner of her eye._

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't know your name"_

"_I'm Shadow. But my real name is Alexandra. But everyone calls me Alex." She declared genially._

_I smiled. "How do you know my name, and why did you rescue me?" I blurted curiously._

"_You've been a little famous since that Christmas with Phantom. It didn't feel right to me that you had to be in Prison, so I broke you out. Phantom wasn't being fair for ruining your poem." She said._

"_It wasn't the ruined poem that angered me, it was the fact that the child didn't show any remorse."_

"_He must have been angry himself, probably about something in his house, plus, you _did_ overreact back there." She added. I furrowed my eyebrows playfully._

"_Whose side are you on?" She chuckled._

"_The right side, which, apparently, doesn't exist here." I glared at her and she grinned. We landed at the door of my manor._

"_I have to go." She said, her silky black hair cascading down her back as she pulled off her black scrunchie. "Stay out of trouble, and don't worry, you'll see me again." She floated towards the green sky of the Ghost Zone._

"_Goodbye! And thank you"_

**End Flashback**

I hadn't seen Shadow ever since. I hoped we got to meet again someday. I had grown fond of her, even though I saw her for just ten minutes. I grinned and resumed work, knowing that her return would be very close.

**Dan's POV**

"What could possibly go wrong?"

I said smugly to myself while evading floating violet doors on my way to Technus' door. I didn't quite know which door he resided in, so I reluctantly knocked on a door to my right. A shrill voice spat: "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and opened the door, revealing Nicolai Technus, a green ghost with black shades.

"I am Nicolai Technus, master of all things electronic and beeping. And you are?" He chimed.

"Dan Phantom, evil ghost half of Danny Phantom." I declared proudly, but spitting out Danny Phantom as if it left a bad taste in my mouth. And it did.

"Evil? L like the sound of that. Tell me child, why have you come to my humble door?" He asked.

"I came to make a deal. About a year ago, Phantom trapped me in a thermos, and now that I've escaped, I want to devise a plan to seek revenge on him"

"Yes, go on…"

"I've decided on making a team with you, Ghost Writer and Skulker, to make battle ready robots to take over Amity Park, and the world." I added, knowing that the thought of taking over the world would attract the technology ghost's attention.

"I accept your offer, but why Ghost Writer? He is powerless." He griped.

"He will type my commands into the robots, and will visualize our plans on paper. You will make them function properly, and Skulker will bring supplies and help you out with weapons." I answered congenially.

"Ok, I am in. When do we meet?"

"Tomorrow at Ghost Writer's place. I'm off to get Skulker." With that, I flew above his door, towards Skulker's house, hoping he would agree too.

**Danny's POV**

After a few minutes, I got tired of push-ups alone and wanted to work on my ice powers. I grabbed the Fenton Thermos, just in case a ghost decides to bother me. I was heading into the Ghost Zone, to find the best person I could think of to train me: FrostBite. I phased into my alter ego and headed to Jazz's room. I knocked on the door.

"Jazz? I'm gonna head out. I'll be back later." I said. I heard a few shuffles and sniffles before she answered almost hoarsely:

"Okay. Bye" I phased through the floor and landed in the lab. I pressed a button and unlocked the Ghost Portal, and flew onside, heading to the Far Frozen.

. . .

I landed on the soft snow and made my way to the village. A giant white fuzz charged towards me and I recognized it at once. I grinned widely as FrostBite pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Great One! You have returned!" He said.

"FrostBite! It's great to see you!" Most of my words were muffled in his fur.

"It is great to see you too, Great One. As much as I enjoy your presence, why have you come to the Far Frozen? Are you in need of the Infi-Map?" He queried, breaking the embrace.

"No. I came here because I need help with my ice powers. A large threat is coming to Amity, and I want to scare him off for good this time. I wanted to know if you could train me". I said congenially. Frostbite listened and thought for a moment, and his mouth twisted into a bright grin.

"Your Cryokinesis! I will train you Great One, it is my honor" He answered, giving me a bow.

I smiled. "Thanks a lot, Frostbite. You don't know how grateful I am." And we headed towards the training field.

**Jazz's POV**

I wept silently in my room, very aware that Danny was nearby. Why is he doing this to himself? Can't he see that I worry about him? Can't he see that I care and want to help? I wiped my tears and scoffed. Of course he can't, he's clueless, just like our dad. He still doesn't know his son is half ghost from all the hints he's been given: The sudden change in attitude since the Day the Portal mysteriously started working, weird cuts and bruises after school, and the most obvious, the Danny Fenton-Phantom look alike. Just give human Danny white hair and green eyes with a black and white hazmat suit. I burst out laughing. Mom would eventually find out, if she put more thought to it. She's more unsuspecting than clueless. But its possible dad wasn't clueless. I've looked closely at Dad whenever Danny flies away. He had a small, proud smile on his face. He purposely never caught him, I've noticed that too. Maybe Dad isn't so clueless after all. But if Dad possibly knew, why does he keep trying to hunt him? If Danny was tired, he could actually have a chance at hurting him, if he didn't know Phantom was Danny. I felt my cheeks get wet and I sobbed really hard, almost thrashing around in my bed. If I didn't get him back to normal soon, I might go crazy. Literally. I heard footsteps and a knock on my door.

"Jazz? I'm gonna head out. I'll be back later" I sniffled and wipe my tears and almost said hoarsely:

"Okay. Bye" I said. I reached weakly for the door and said inaudibly "Don't go. Just tell me what's wrong!" before crying louder, knowing that Danny was out of the building.

**And that's the end of Chapter 3: Cryokinesis! I hope you liked it. Review and make sure they're no flames. (But if they are, I'll write back …) And now a word from Sam to sign us off:**

**Sam: I liked it. You're not as bad as Danny said. Great job. Now can I have my keys again? I need to go home, you know.**

**Me: Really?! Thanks! That meant a lot to me. But I'll give you your keys if you kiss Danny…**

**Sam: Don't push your luck, Specter. I already said I liked it.**

**Me: T_T**


	5. Chapter 4: Skulktech 99

**Heyo! Here's another chapter of Inevitable. This was also fun to write, so I hope you like it. I'm going to leave the intro short today, but before I do that, you should know that: UPDATES WILL BE VERY SLOW, DUE TO HORRIBLE COMPUTER SOFTWARE! Now a word from our sponsors:**

**Jack: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom… And I like fudge!**

**Me: Thank you, Jack! Now, on with the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/Skulktech 9.9_

**Jazz's POV**

"Just hear me out, Danny!" I pleaded after him as he stormed up the stairs to his room, me closely behind. We were having another fight again, and by the looks of things, it wasn't getting any better. He whipped around, making me take a slightly hesitant step back.

"Fine! You want to hear the truth?! I want to protect you. I-I've not been taking ghost fighting seriously, and I wanted to train." His demeanor changed from annoyed to somber, as tears welled in his eyes. He stubbornly blinked them back. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and he almost warmed up to it.

"I don't want you getting hurt, or anyone in this town". We locked eyes, his tearful icy blue eyes staring into my comforting and warm ones. His dark demeanor came back, and he violently swayed my hand off his shoulder. I rubbed my hand.

"Now leave me alone. I'm going to the gym". He said, annoyed once again. I followed him.

"Danny! Danny, Danny look at me". I said, grabbing his hand and forcing him. Our eyes met, and I smiled. "You're doing a great job protecting Amity, little brother. So what if you don't take ghost hunting seriously? We love you for who you are. You'll be hurting us more than you think if you changed than the ghosts would. We've got your back, Danny. Every step of the way." He frowned, but I saw the hope he failed to hide in his eyes. He bristled.

"What if I mess up and get someone hurt? I'll never be able to forgive myself on that." I sighed heavily, wishing he'd drop his stupid hero complex before my head throbbed.

"Then we'll help you! Sam, Tucker and I. These powers are too much of a burden on you!" I said, getting frustrated myself. Danny gave me a look of pure rage as he grabbed my shoulders violently and painfully. I yelped under his hands. An unnerving shade of red flashed in his eyes.

"**For the last time Jazz! I. Do. **_**Not**_**. Need. Your Goddamn Help!"** He chided harshly at me, almost pushing me to a wall. Fear and Fright crossed my face as I dared not to move, fearing what he'd do next. We stood there for what felt like hours which was actually a few seconds. His demeanor softened, but he still glared irately, sending a shiver down my spine as I tried my best to not shake in fear. He phased into his ghost half and stepped back, never taking his eyes off me.

"And my powers are not a burden, the burden is how I use it. And I've been using it pretty badly lately". He said muttering a brief and barely audible "Sorry for yelling", before fazing through the ceiling, leaving me there. I ran to my room and barely made it to my bed before I broke down, shivering in fear.

**Danny's POV**

I was pissed.

Soaring in the eerie green mass that was the Ghost Zone, my eyes were glowing a bright green and my face contorted into a scowl as I flew to the Far Frozen to go train with Frostbite. Jazz really made me angry with the whole 'opening up' thing. Why can't she leave my alone! I hate when people worry about me. It's my life and I'll tell her when I want to! I know she just wants me to talk to her about it, but no matter what she thinks, she won't understand. I have this feeling that Dan's coming back, and I won't stop training till I fight him and win. I want to be ready for whatever he throws at me. I won't ever be able to forgive myself if anyone in Amity died because of me. My expression softened as I landed safely on the snow, and headed towards Frostbite, who was fixing test dummies for our training session.

"Hi Frostbite"

"Hello, Great One. Shall we start?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Am I causing you too much trouble with this? I know you're busy with your village and I don't want to bother you." I said, reluctantly.

"Not at all, Great One! Training you has been my life's dream since you defeated Pariah. It is the least I can do on behalf of my village for saving us." He said, smiling brightly.

"Okay then, let's start."

. . .

"Thanks Frostbite. That really helped." I chimed. He locked me into another bone-crushing hug the third time that day.

"It is truly an honor serving you, Great One. If you have any problem at all with your powers, do not hesitate to contact me… or I could come to earth!" I smiled at the surprisingly large amount of zealousness in his eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather come here then get you hunted by the GIW."

"Who?"

"Ghost hunters hired by the government to exterminate 'ectoplasmic entities'. That's what they call us." Frostbite's body tensed at the sound of ghost hunters.

"I understand, Great One. It would have been exciting to explore the human world if they were not there" He said.

"Okay, well I've got to go now, thanks again Frostbite. I don't know how I can thank you for this." He grinned and hugged me again.

"We've got to lower your hugs to twice a day" I joked and he chuckled.

"As you wish, oh Great One."

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!" He called and I zoomed out of the Ghost Zone.

**Dan's POV**

The journey to Skulker's Island was tiring.

As I floated through the Ghost Zone, evading an endless line of perpetually floating doors, I passed by so many islands that I lost count. I sighed heavily as another island came into view. Who knew there were so many islands in the Ghost Zone? I know it's an endless green mass, but seriously, it didn't even look like Skulker's Island was in that area. I squinted my eyes and looked at the island just a few meters away from me, and stopped dead in my tracks. That island looked like Skulker's, and I saw a familiar electric blue flame of hair zip past some trees.

I landed on the soft grass and scanned my surroundings. Bluntly, it looked like a jungle-filled island, with Skulker's lair forged in the middle. Vultures, dead of course, circled his lair as if something had died and they were planning to eat it. The worst part of this place was that the birds wouldn't stop chirping, it was like they were warning me about something. I walked through a bush and saw a dirt path, and trekked through the brambles slowly and cautiously.

There were traps everywhere in this island, waiting for the right moment to strike. The path got narrower and narrower after every step I took, then suddenly broadened into a wide circle of dirt and rubble. There was an oddly shaped stone in the very middle of the circle. I cocked an eyebrow, but remembered the traps Skulker set in the island. I grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it in the center of the circle, and it hit the odd stone in the middle. The ground vibrated as the stones seeped in to the ground and slowly created a wide hole. Curious, I stuck my head through it and gaped. The hole lead to a pit with boiling green lava. I hovered over it and continued my journey.

A few hours later, even though I couldn't tell the time, I got tired of walking. My foot tripped on something, and I was too tired to realize that what I tripped on was a lever, which revealed a hidden waterfall of green, murky water. I kept walking and soon had no more ground to walk on. Realizing this, I fell down, and the river at the bottom of the waterfall appeared to be running towards me. The ominous birds were chirping louder now. I screamed, but realized that I could breathe in water, and didn't even have to be falling anyway. I flew right above the river and landed roughly on the river bank. I plopped down on the floor and took in my surroundings. The river, like most water bodies in the Ghost Zone, was green with a few fish skeletons swimming around. Snakes slept lazily on the trees, and the oddly –shaped bug skeletons on the trees looked like they were poisonous before they died. There were trees of different sizes, some were coconut trees, maples and rare ones I hadn't seen before.

The sight was truly beautiful, and it described the very meaning of death: quiet and peaceful. At least that's how I defined death. I sat by the river bank and gazed into the distant trees in front of me. Something moved in the trees. Skulker stepped out of the bushes with a blank expression on his face. His eyes widened slightly, and sudden anger and confusion crossed his face. He stepped closer to the river bank. "Who are you?" I stood up.

'I'm Dan, Phantom's evil future." He eyed me for a while. "Dan…" He muttered. "What are you doing on my island, and how did you survive the trap?" He prodded.

"I threw a stone into the circle and the ground caved in. Anyway, I've come to ask for your help" I told him. A scowl formed on his face.

"I've no time for that. I have too many spare parts in my inventory, and I have unfinished plans against your past. Now leave." He said impertinently.

"But this involves Phantom, and his demise." He cocked an eyebrow. "You want to get rid of the whelp? You should have mentioned that first," He said, getting interested. "Go on…"

"Technus, Ghost Writer and I have teamed up with a plan to destroy the 'whelp' and take over the world. We planned on using Technus to make battle ready robots, Ghost Writer to type commands into them and visualize our plans on paper, and you to give us scraps to make robots and help Technus with weapons. We've also decided on giving a robot a name. I haven't thought of it myself, but we meet tomorrow to decide on it all. Oh, and you are in charge of making mind control chips for the robots and humans. Are you in, or out?" I queried. Skulker gave me a motionless look, probably thinking over what I said. He gave me a curt nod.

"I'll do it. You said we meet tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, at Ghost Writer's Manor. Oh, and when it's all over, you will rule the world with me, and have Phantom as your pelt". He smirked.

"I'll be leaving now. Bring supplies, we start building tomorrow". And with that, I flew out of Skulker's Island, my team now complete.

**Jazz's POV**

I could've sworn I cried all my tears this morning.

I wiped my eyes and stretched, realizing that I had cried myself to sleep. Danny's loud, angry voice still rang in my ears, and my heart ached from all the tears I cried. I climbed out of bed and observed myself in the mirror: I looked horrible. My once shiny, nicely kept auburn hair looked disheveled and dull. I must've lost my hairband from all that thrashing in bed. My eyes were red and puffy, as if I had cried for three days straight. My face was stained with dried tears and mascara, and my clothes looked wrinkled. I cringed at my appearance, and decided to wash up

. . .

After brushing my hair and taking a shower, I grabbed my phone and a purse and stepped out of my room. I wanted to take a walk that day, to clear my head and think of a new plan to get Danny to confess. He didn't think I'd leave him alone after that, did he? I locked the door and headed down the street, thinking deeply about Danny. I missed his care-free attitude. What happened between him and Dan has changed him completely. I worry about Danny, and he thinks I'm a snob and a fink. I just want to help him.

Danny's putting himself in more danger than he thinks he is. We used to be so close when we were little, he looked up to me, and I protected him more than anything. Why can't he just tell me what's happening to him? He needs to talk it out, and he knows it. I can see he wants to tell me, but something's stopping him. H warms up to my hand every time I touch him, every time I look into his dull, scared and pleading eyes. I'm going to make sure I get a plan. I turned and absentmindedly wandered into an alley. Then it hit me, if I needed Danny to confess, all I had to do is bring him to me. I needed him to come to my room, and I'll show him the family tapes that have me and him bonding in it. But how do I get him out? I could say I found a bug in my shower. He'll come kill it, and I'll lock the door, trapping him in my room. But he can phase through the wall. I could probably search the lab for ghost weapons to trap him in. I'm not sure what will happen if he tries to phase with the weapons activated, mom and dad just made them, but I'm sure he'll just bump his head.

I blinked profusely. I just walked into an alley. I turned to leave but stopped dead in my tracks when a faint "Ooh" bounced off the walls of the alley.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound as bold as possible. The voice moaned again, and I groaned: The Box Ghost.

"Of all the ghosts…" I muttered.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I HAVE POWER OVER ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE!" He screamed.

"Shouldn't you be haunting a convenient store?" I mocked.

He frowned "No, that was taken. Now Flee! Lest you will be hermetically sealed and shipped to your doom!" I glared harder at him. I was about to reply when the Box Ghost stared up into the sky. I looked toward his direction and noticed that a black and white blur was speeding towards us- well, towards the Box Ghost.

The blur crooned closer, and it slowly took shape. It was Danny. It pained me to look into his eyes as he landed in front of me. I saw a glint of remorse in his eyes, and took it as an apology. He turned to the box ghost. Without a word, he blasted an ectoray towards his stomach, sending him flying into an alley wall, and the fight ensued. The battle was so brutal that I shook in fear once again. Danny was hitting the box ghost so hard that he was covered in ectoplasm and begging for his afterlife. Danny finally stopped and held him up by his collar.

"Remember this the next time you decide to haunt Amity". And with that, he sucked him into the thermos. Danny finally locked eyes with me, my eyes were already spewing tears. He took a step closer to me, and I stepped back. He took another step, and I stepped back again. It continued like that until I was at the entrance of the alley, and he somehow managed to be about three inches closer to me.

"Jazz, I'm-" He stretched a hand to comfort me, but I swatted it away.

"Leave me alone!" He grabbed me in a split second and forced me to look into his comfort filled eyes. "Jazz, please-" I trembled in fear, and croaked:

"Don't touch me! You're a monster" That must have hurt him. I bolted towards home the minute he let go, and he followed me all the way there.

I unlocked the door and sprinted up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door in Danny's face but he phased his head through the wall.

"Jazz, I just wanted to protect you"

"From the box ghost?! You beat the shit out of him when you could've just locked him in the thermos!" I cried, staring into his comforting blue eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just wanted to use him to tell other ghosts to stay away from Amity. I completely forgot you were there and I didn't mean to let you see that." He apologized.

"It's okay. What do you want for breakfast?" He gave me the smallest smile I had ever seen.

"The usual". I opened the door and walked downstairs to the kitchen, Danny closely behind.

**Dan's POV**

The day for the meeting finally came, and I flew towards Ghost Writer's Manor, an unreadable look on my face. That day was the day my team was going to build my robot army, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on Danny. I phased through the manor's walls, and my team was already there. Ghost Writer was busy typing, and Skulker and Technus were chatting, possibly on how the robots will look like. I spoke up.

"I'm sure you all know your jobs in this plan. Ghost Writer, you are typing plans into the robots. Since they haven't been made, you can leisure around for a while and help Skulker and Technus build the robots, or make the chips. The two of you will build the robots. So, where are the supplies?"

"They're in the other room." Skulker answered. , pointing to a red door across the room. "Behind that door is the pieces of metal you asked for. It will be enough to create over a million robots and mind controlling chips, and then some". I smirked.

"Impressive."

"I also brought supplies of my own. I brought weapons, but they were not enough for the robots so I brought blue prints on how to make them." Technus said, pointing to a pile of weapons at a corner. He brought a large number of shotguns, pistols, bazookas, grenades and high tech explosives.

"Nice. What about you, Ghost Writer?"

"I've got my computer, as usual. I also took the liberty of modelling the chips. Here, have a look". He pointed to his table. There were thousands of sketches and crumpled up papers scattered across it, but I saw one that caught my eye immediately. He had drawn a sketch of two chips: one for the robots and one for the humans. The ones for the robots was square shaped and was to be fixed in the cores of their skulls. The ones for humans were a spherical piece of metal with small crab legs, used to attach itself to the back of the human's head. It will be very difficult to remove them, considering the fact that the chip is lodged into their heads. My smirk grew wider.

"Excellent. Let's start work. Oh, and Skulker, Technus?" They were already at the red door. They looked at me.

"We need a robot that controls the other robots, you know, like a brain. Make a giant, extra powerful robot of the army. You can name it anything you like." I said, referring to Skulktech 9.9 They smirked and brought out the supplies. Ghost Writer occupied himself by starting with the chips.

. . .

A few minutes into our construction, I got bored of walking around and decided to step out of Ghost Writer's Manor. I floated around the Ghost Zone, thinking deeply about my plan. Phase two was finished, it was left with Phase Three. I wanted to lure Danny to me, and also find a test dummy for Ghost Writer's human chips.

To get Danny over would be quite easy, I would just need to kidnap someone. Maybe a little girl. That would be perfect, but how will I get a little girl in the Ghost Zone? It had been a while since any ghost reproduced. We feared what the humans would do if they found out we can have children. I saw something coming closer to me. It appeared to be a little girl. She wore a black ninja suit that ended at mid-thigh with gloves and boots and had tan colored skin. . She had wide, sparkling violet eyes and long flowing black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. She didn't look like a ghost. She was perfect bait, and also wore a deep grey cloak.

The little girl's head shot up. She froze, frightened violet eyes staring into sinister red eyes. Then she bolted towards Ghost Writer's Manor. I was hot on her track, and blasted her with a heavy amount of ectoplasm. The ectoplasm met its mark, blasting her back. With a scream, she plummeted to the ground, right in front of Ghost Writer's door. She coughed and sputtered, and slowly turned to look at me. She appeared to be about 13 years old, two years younger than Danny.

"What do you want?" She said hoarsely.

"I need you for bait. With you as a hostage, Phantom will come to me, and I'll finally rule the world". I said. I blasted another ball of ectoplasm, this time tying her up. I dragged her into the Manor.

"Look what I found, wandering aimlessly into the Ghost Zone." I said to my team. They looked up and found the little girl, trying to squirm herself free of the ectoplasm. "I'll use her to lure Phantom to me to start the battle" Skulker and Technus grinned, but Ghost Writer looked mortified.

"Is there a problem, Ghost Writer?" I asked. He looked into the little girl's scared, pleading eyes and had sympathy for her. He then looked up at me.

"Nothing, Dan. This girl reminds me of someone, that's all" I nodded my head at him and dragged the little girl to a cell and through her in. She was sprawled across the floor, and the scrunchie that kept her hair in a loose pony tail was at a different corner of the cell. I moved back to the team.

**That's the end of Chapter four! I hope you liked it. Updates will be a little bit faster now that school's out. Now a word from Danny to sign us off!**

**Danny: You still suck at writing. I'd never do that to Jazz.**

**Me: Will you complement my writing for once?**

**Danny: Fine. It's not as bad as it used to be.**

**Me: Thank you … hey! That's still technically an insult!**


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue Me

**Here's another chapter to Inevitable! I know you're all still pissed for making you wait so long, and I'm going to make it up to you. Maybe after this story, I'll post a few one-shots or drabbles, before writing Inevitable's sequel: Team Phantom. I'll change the title later. You'll get to know about it after the epilogue. Now, a word from our sponsors:**

**Danny: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom. She doesn't even own the hair on her head right now.**

**Me: Wha-**

**Danny: What? I didn't say anything.**

**Me: … Okay. On with the story! PS: I made a slight change to the last chapter, you might want to check.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/Spirit_

**Ghost Writer's POV**

I was shocked.

Lost in a train of my own thoughts, I couldn't get myself to go back to work. I watched Dan drag the helpless little girl to a prison cell upstairs. She looked almost exactly like Shadow, the mysterious teenager. She had the same long black hair as Shadow, same violet eyes and clothing. The only thing that was different between the two of them was height and age, as if they were related. The little girl's horrified stare sent chills down my spine. I couldn't believe my eyes, and I shared a moment of sympathy with the girl. Dan came down the stairs.

"Dan, I want to take a break, and walk around my manor"

"Go ahead, but be back soon." I nodded and headed straight to a brown door at the corner of a room. I unlocked it, shaking off Dan's stare at the other end of the room. Another door festooned with smooth rocks of different shapes and sizes materialized before me. I liked the stones, because if someone manages to open the brown door, he won't be able to see what's in the room. Or crack my voice recognition system. I unlocked the door and walked into another room, with a large screen floating in midair. A round keyboard .was placed on a white, round table, with thousands of blinking buttons

"Voice recognition required" A female voice came from the computer. "State your full name"

"Eugene Clarkson" I answered. The computer paused for a moment before answering: "Voice identified. Greetings, Eugene."

"Greetings, Sarah. Activate transportation system. Disarm booby traps" I ordered. I named my computer system after my dear wife that is still alive. I know that because I made sure to visit Clockwork every day, and force him to let me see my wife from his screens. I missed her dearly. Going to see her would risk her life, and mine from being sent into oblivion by the GIW. They'd torture her in order to get the smallest of information about the Ghost Zone and how we live our afterlives.

The computer made a beeping sound before saying: "Booby traps disarmed. Transport system activated." A second after she said this, a transparent, cylindrical shaped elevator emerged from the ground next to me. I stepped in it.

"What would you like to do next, Eugene?"

"Take me to the storage room"

"Yes, Eugene." The elevator moved at top speed, passing my arsenal that I purposely didn't tell Dan about. I reached the storage room and stepped out of the elevator.

"Is that all?"

"For now, but stay active." I surveyed the room. There were all kinds of food products, arranged like I was standing in Walmart. I walked to the second isle and took a microwavable plate and mug before moving to the ninth isle, where the cookies were on the right and the candy was stored in a freezer on the left. I picked a cookie jar and opened it, picking twelve cookies and arranging it on a plate. I made this in case my wife and children ever came to visit, or I was allowed to make them stay the night. But I think I can use it for both Shadow and the little girl. I went to the dairy section, and got a carton of milk too. I headed to the electronics and set the stuff aside. I was about to do something I hadn't in a while.

Focusing very hard, I looked deep inside me, trying to find the powers I hid after my death. I felt a surge of electricity pulse through me. Smiling, I concentrated a small amount on my hands. They began to glow with pure light energy, and I placed them on a microwave. I felt it draw away from me and into the depths of the microwave, and in seconds, it started working without being connected to anything at all. I placed the cookies in and heated it for fifty seconds. When it finished, I removed it, not feeling the heat at all, since I use pure energy as my powers. I carried the items to the elevator.

"Where would you like to go, Eugene?" Sarah chimed once the door of the elevator slammed shut.

"Umm… Take me to the prison cells."

"Yes, Eugene." In a few seconds, I reached the cells. I stepped out of the elevator.

"Is that all, Eugene?"

"Yes. I'll phase down myself"

"Goodbye Eugene." Sarah said.

"Ok" I said, never wanting to say goodbye to something named after my wife. I walked through the hallway, surrounded by dark and dusty cells. Soft cries came from Cell 13. Suspecting it was the girl, I raced towards the door. The cries were definitely coming from there, along with a few shuffles. I quietly phased through the cell bars. A blue mist escaped the girl's lips, and she shifted deeper into the corner. So she _is _a ghost. But why doesn't she glow. I switched the lights on, and looked at her sad state. She was huddles in the corner in the fetal position, he head was placed on her knees and she pulled all her hair in front of her, so that it touched her ankles. Her hoodie was up. Realizing someone had switched on the lights, her head shot up, and we locked eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, and fresh tears still slid down her cheeks. She occasionally shivered, possibly out of fear or the coldness of the cell.

"Get away from me." She croaked. My heart felt like shattering. She looked exactly like Shadow, and their voices were similar too.

"I just want to help you. I'm not like the ghost that brought you her, I won't hurt you. Oh, and I thought you'd be hungry, so I brought milk and cookies." I soothed, placing the cookies in front of her. Hesitantly, she reached for a cookie and just stared at it.

"Is it poisoned?"

"What? No! Why would I poison you?"

"Because someone tried. I once almost got poisoned in my ghost form, so now I get violent stomach aches every once and a while." She said, getting slightly comfortable as she told her story. A terrified look painted my face.

"That's devastating, at least you're still alive." I said going to sit beside her. She didn't flinch or anything, so I thought she wasn't scared anymore.

"Thank you for the cookies" She said, as she shoved one in her mouth and downed it with milk.

"You're welcome. What's your name?"

"I'm Spirit. My real name's Andrea, but you can call me Andy"

"Spirit. Okay, Spirit, do you by any chance know who Shadow is?"

She nodded, taking another bite of her cookies. "Yeah. She's my sister. She and I had a fight, so that's kind of why I was flying around, to blow off some steam. I know, it was stupid of me"

"It really was" She gave me a playful look. "Thanks that eases the pain from the fight just fine."

"I'm glad I could help." I countered and she chuckled. I did too.

"I know who you are, Ghost Writer. You're the dude my sister took out of prison." She said after a short pause.

"That's true. I haven't seen her since."

"You'll meet her again. She'll save me from the guy downstairs. By the way, what's his plan about?"

"The guy, Dan, wants to get revenge on Danny Phantom for locking him in a thermos. So he formed a plan to get rid of Danny, kill all his friends and rule the world. He needed help, so he called me, Skulker and Technus to build him a robot army to help conquer the world, and for that we will rule by his side. He needed something to lure Danny away from the robots to him, so when he found you he captured you and planned to use you as bait, and probably a test dummy for the mind control chips he's making."

Her face paled. "Don't worry, I won't let them lay a finger on you" We were cuddling now, and she squirmed for the smallest bit of warmth from the hug.

"You really think Dan's going to let you rule with him?" She asked as I took off my coat and placed it on her. Her cloak didn't seem to do much at all. I gave her a skeptic look.

"Yes, he said so."

"Seriously? If he didn't have this plan, he'd be willing to waste me right in front of your house. What do you think he'll do to you guys _after_ his plan?" I mulled over what she said.

"You're right. I'm quitting. Mostly because of what you said and what he'd do if Shadow came to save you. I'm sorry if he hurt you in any way."

"He shot me in the back. But I'll be ok, I've got healing powers, thank you."

"Now that I've told you something, I think it's time you tell me about you and your sister."

"Ok. I'm 13, Shadow's 15 and has a twin sister, Taylor. Our big sister's 18. Our dad died when Shadow and Taylor were four and our big sister, Dawn, was six and a half. The only people with powers in our family is Alex and I. Our power is white energy, it's black now because we use this form when we're in danger or just for fun. We can change whenever we want. My mom's 46 now, but she's still pretty hot. She's a rocket scientist, Alex and Taylor go to Casper High, Dawn's just about to finish and I'll go there in a few weeks." I smiled. She suddenly turned serious.

"Wanna hear a secret?"

"Ok"

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise. Now tell me" I was rubbing her back in soothing little circles, avoiding where the blast hit her. My chin was resting on her head.

"I'm not really Shadow's sister. I'm her clone" My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"How did that happen?!" I whispered.

"We have a very evil uncle, Richard Wellback. He always wanted to be a part of our family, but Alex knew his motives. He wanted to get rid of all of us, so he could have my mom and Alex as his wife and kid. My mom, was disgusted, constantly repeating that she had a husband before and after he died. One day, he got sick of fighting, and decided to clone her. It didn't work out at all. The first three tries failed, they melted into ectoplasm. But I was the only stable one who didn't die. For a while. I needed a bit more of Alex's mid morph DNA otherwise I'd melt like the rest of the clones. Once we got it, Richard kept abusing me, telling me I was trash and tried killing me through poison. That's why I asked why the cookies were poisoned. He'd make sure he gave me one square meal a day, slept in the dark basement and beat me whenever I talked when he didn't tell me to. It was hell, and I wanted out so badly. So I ran away, and fell unconscious in front of Alex's doorstep. They took me in, and have taken care of me ever since. Richard still looks for a chance to kill me, to see why I lasted longer than the others." She said, a somber look on her face.

I was speechless. But managed to say: "I'm sorry he said those things. You are not a mistake, not at all. I have to get back to work, just to see if what you said about Dan is right." I kissed her forehead lovingly. Immediately I pulled away, we froze.

"Umm … Sorry. I should be going now."

"It's alright. Everyone kisses me. I'm just glad yours wasn't sloppy." She replied. I chucked.

"I'll see you later, Andrea." I phased until I landed in the middle of our work area and got back to work, a perpetual smile on my face.

. . .

I had just made the last robot chip when a sudden rush of joy overcame me. I had the chance to see Shadow again, and get my revenge on Dan for lying to me. And her little sister, Spirit, is delightful. I just went to go visit her, and told her everything about me, even about how I died. She told me that her father's death was strangely similar to mine: by fire. I had just finished making my thirtieth human mind controlling chip, it doesn't take so long to make them, when a wave of realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Before I died, I had a family.

My wife was a rocket scientist, and I was a famous poet. I had three daughters: Dawn, Taylor and Alex. Dawn was six and a half, and Taylor and Alex were four. They were also twins, just like Spirit had said. I had a brother called Richard, too, but I affectionately called him Randy. I died when someone burned down my house. Shadow had features of Taylor, but Taylor didn't have any powers. Shadow said her name was Alex. Could they be my daughters? I heard Dan trudged down the stairs, pulling Andrea's arm as she traipsed behind him. I feared that Dan wouldn't use her for bait, and would just kill her on the spot.

"What are doing with her?"

"Testing out the mind control chip on her. Are they ready?" He asked, his eyes darting to the table. I had finished making a lot of both human and robot chips. He smiled.

"This will be enough. Get started on typing commands into the robots." I nodded and looked at Andrea. She had taught me how to speak with her telepathically, since we had the same powers. She told me how she's capable of hiding her ghostly glow.

Help me! She thought. I frowned.

I can't. Dan would kill us both if I tried She pouted, as Dan held the mind control chip dangerously close to her forehead. Its little feat were reaching out for her, and she squirmed in her ectoplasmic handcuffs and shackles.

Then, a sudden explosion sounded from our right. Smoke cloaked the room, and a black figure neared us. The smoke dissipated, and there stood The Night's Shadow, breathing heavily. She levitated into the air as her violet eyes turned into glowing white orbs of fury. Pure white energy swirled around her, and she blasted a large beam of it at Dan, sending him flying into a wall. She descended to the ground and freed Andrea.

"Shadow! I knew you'd come!" Andrea beamed at her as Shadow locked her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry for being so mad at you, Spirit. I just wanted you to be safe, and far away from Randy. Are you hurt?" She said, as she searched Spirit frantically for any cuts and bruises. Spirit chuckled.

"I'm fine now." She said, pulling from the embrace. Shadow locked eyes with me, and beamed at me.

"Ghost Writer!" She locked me in an equally tight embrace. I hugged her warmly. We stayed like that for a few seconds, before she pulled away. She blushed a bright neon green.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you."

"That's alright. I missed you too." This was my child. The only problem was how to tell her. Dan fired an ectoray at her, but she pulled up a reflective shield in the nick of time.

"Take Spirit to a safe place for me." I nodded and we ran to the cell upstairs.

. . .

I couldn't tell what was happening, but from what Andrea and I could hear from downstairs, Shadow was not winning. Andrea and I were huddled in a corner, and I was holding her tight and smoothing her hair. She was so scared, and she needed a hug. Tears filmed in her eyes.

"I'm scared. She's not winning." I rubbed her back warmly, her scar was long gone.

"Me too." Then the place fell deathly silent. I took her downstairs, and gaped.

The place was trashed, all except for our work area. Dan was smirking, and Shadow was sprawled across the floor. Dan picked her by her hoodie.

"You and that little girl would be perfect bait for Phantom." He said, trapping her in ectoplasmic shackles.

Andrea ran up and shouted, "HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dan trapped her in shackles as well. I gasped.

"Dan, don't do this, let them go!" I pleaded. "Or I quit."

"Quit? You can't quit"

"Yes, I can. You're using my manor for the plan. I can just take it away." I said with pride.

"Not if I can help it." He threw a human mind controlling device at my forehead, and it met its mark. Nothing happen at first, then a surge of electricity coursed through me, and it wasn't the good kind. I screamed. Shadow and Spirit also screamed. Then, my eyes turned a blood red, and I watched as Dan did the same to Skulker and Technus.

"Get back to work, all of you! I'll take care of these kids" He snarled, obviously having a sinister plan for them.

**Clockwork's POV**

I watched everything from my tower.

As the screens changed scenes, I pondered over what I saw. Andrea had been captured, and Ghost Writer talked to her and realized that she and Shadow are his daughters. Shadow tried to rescue Andrea, but Dan was no match for her. All of this information was too great, and I needed to tell Danny immediately, without the observants knowing. I grabbed my time staff. A giant clock's big hand appeared, which spun on its axis in a circle, creating a swirling blue portal. Once the hand returned to the top, I disappeared and reappeared in a flash of blue light at Danny's room. He looked at me.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to warn you, Danny." I started. "Dan has escaped, and he got Ghost Writer, Skulker and Technus to help him get revenge on you. They are planning to rule the world." Danny sighed and flopped on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew it."

"You must think quickly, you do not have much time. Dan has already built a robot army, and has mind controlling chips to enslave the human race" He nodded his head.

"I know what to do"

"Good luck, Danny." And with that, I disappeared, landing back in my tower.

**That's the end of Chapter five! I'm sorry it's shorter than usual, but I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you like my OC'S, you'll see Taylor in the next chapter. Dawn and the rest will be in the ending of Inevitable. Now a word from Tucker to sign us off!**

**Tucker: WHERE'D GHOST WRITER GET THAT COMPUTER?! I WANT IT!**

**Me: You can't have it. He made it himself.**

**Tucker: Talking computer …**

**Me: Tucker…**

**Tucker: Elevator… I. must. Have. It. And I won't leave you alone till I get it.**

**Me: Kill me now.**


	7. Chapter 6:Confessions Of A Teenage Halfa

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. I had a big test going on, the ones from hell that take up almost your whole semester grade. Anyway, as the title suggests, this is the chapter where Danny gets back to normal. Sam and Tucker will be in this one, and the hostages will escape. This chapter will be long, just to make it up to you guys for cutting chapter 5 too short. Enjoy the chapter. Now a word from our sponsor, but before that:**

**This is a response to INVADER JOHNNY'S REVIEW: I know that. I told you, I planned and wrote this whole story already. It's just that I don't have time to type.**

**Tucker: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom. And that sandwich you gave me tastes awful.**

**Me: No it doesn't, taste it again.**

**Tucker: *tastes it again* It tastes worst after the second bite. Try some!**

**Me: Gross! Not after you ate it.**

**Tucker: Come on, I was just kidding.**

**Me: …Okay. *takes a bite* Holy crap!**

**Tucker: Ha! Never trust a techno geek!**

_**PS: THE STORY JAZZ TELLS DANNY IN THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MINE. IT IS FOR THETERRORTELLER ON WWW. / SHORTSCARYSTORIES. THANK YOU.**_

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/confession_

**Jazz's POV**

It was time.

As my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the sun rays from my window, a smirk formed on my face. Today I'd finally act out my plan and get Danny to tell me what's wrong with him. Excited, I lepT out of bed and headed straight for the lab. I opened the door of the lab and immediately started searching. If I was going to get Danny there, I'd need a weapon to convince him to stay. I found an ecto gun and ran back to my room. During my run, I caught a glimpse at Danny's room. He was exercising more than ever, and I started to think my plan wasn't going to work. I shook the thought out of my mind. Danny needed help. I could see it in his eyes and almost everything he did.

I opened my room door and started my plan. I was going to tell Danny that there's a cockroach in my shower. He'll come over and I'll trap him in. I walked over to my shower and yelled at the top of my lungs:

"Danny, there's a roach in my shower!"

"Kill it yourself, I'm busy!" He deadpanned. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"DANNY!" I yelled louder. I heard him grunt and open his room door. He walked in. He was wearing an undershirt and gym shorts with a blank expression on his face. He came to the bathroom and scanned my shower.

"Where is it?" He said as I locked my room door.

"There's no roach. I just needed to show you something." I got some old family tapes and placed it by my TV. I sat on my bed and patted a spot for him to sit, hiding the ecto gun behind my back.

"Jazz, I have better things to do than watch some old tapes with you." He said preparing to leave. Desperate, I jumped on him and pressed myself hardly on his back. He yelped in surprise as we both landed on the floor.

"Jazz?! What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" He said, getting off the floor and tossing me gently on my bed. I had to admit, that was kind of fun. I'll definitely do it again.

"Please don't leave… or I'll shoot!" I threatened, holding the gun to his chest, the dumbest part was that my hand twitched nervously.

"Oh please, you're too chicken to do that."

"Really, then move one inch. G-go on" I said, my voice trembling. With a smug smile, he started for the door. I placed a shaky finger on the trigger and shot him with my eyes closed. I gasped at what I'd just done. The room fell silent. Shaking, I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Danny cracking up.

"You're not dead?" I asked with relief. He grinned. I missed that.

"Of course not. You forgot I could phase through it. And that's just what I'm gonna do to the door" He said.

"Wait, don't go. Stay, Danny. Please? Then I'll leave you alone all day. I promise" I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me. I invented them." I intensified it. He gave me one last look before sighing.

"Fine, I'll stay. But don't take so long." I beamed and yanked him towards the bed. I made him face me, aqua eyes locked with icy blue ones, as I placed a hand on him shoulder.

"Danny, you're my little brother, and you know very well how much I love you, right?" He blinked.

"Yeah"

"And you can tell me anything, I'll always be there for you. You know that too, right?"

"I know".

"Then will you trust me on this and tell me what's wrong with you? You've trusted me with a lot of things when we were kids. Remember this tape?" I said, slipping a family tape into the TV. Danny and I watched as the tape played.

. . .

_I was watching TV in my room, when my 6 year old brother, Danny, ran into the room. He looked troubled, and tears welled in his eyes. I changed the channel._

"_Jazz?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I twust you with a secret? Pwomise you won't tell?"_

_I smiled at him. "Sure, you can trust me."_

"_Ok, well… I broke Sammy's new lunchbox and blamed it on Mickey from school. And Sammy pushed him off the swings and now I feel guilty. Will you help me? Pwease?" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. I rubbed his back warmly._

"_Of course, I'll help you. But first you need to tell Sam the truth. And not call her Sammy in front of her, you know how much she hates that."_

"_The twuth? Can't I lie?"_

"_No, that's wrong. I'll come with you and explain it to her, and maybe she'll calm down." I soothed. He hugged me again, this time tighter._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jazz!" He said, and we walked hand and hand to Sam's house._

_. . ._

The tape ended. Danny still kept watching the TV, mulling over what we just watched. He chuckled.

"Sam turned red when I told her. Calling her Sammy didn't help either. If you didn't hold her down, she would've done worse that push me off the swings." He said, finally smiling. I smiled too, and he snuggled as me and him got comfortable in bed, wrapped in my covers. I had my arm wrapped around him. His eyes watered.

"You used to tell me everything, Danny, and I always protected you from the smallest things. Like on your seventh birthday, when mom's homemade cake came to life. I smashed it with a bow staff Dad got me for Christmas. We confided in each other, and I could tell I was your closest friend" I said. "And on dark and stormy nights, I'd bring the couches closer, get blankets, comforters and made a fort, and just cuddle and talk. Sometimes I told stories. Like this one:" I said, getting up and slipping another family tape in my TV.

_. . ._

_The tape filmed Danny and I in a nicely made fort with a torchlight on. He was 8 and I was nine and a half, and we could hear the lightning crack and the storm getting worse and colder. Danny was snuggled with me in a thick long blanket, shivering because of how cold it was._

"_Are you scared?" I whispered._

"_Me? Scared? Pfft, no! I'm not afraid of anything." Thunder sounded loudly, and he screamed and hugged me for support. I chortled._

"_Danny, calm down. I thought you weren't afraid of anything." He frowned playfully, bringing his lower lip out like he always did._

"_I wasn't ready" He said meekly. I smiled._

"_I've got an idea. Wanna hear a creepy story?" He beamed at me. __**(AN: Remember. Not my story.)**_

"_Yeah, tell me a scary one!"_

"_Okay." I knelt on the floor and wrapped the blanket around me. Danny took a blanket and balled himself in it. He was anticipating my story. I grabbed the torch, switched it on and held it to my face as I made dramatic movements with my arms and fingers, commencing my story._

"_It's called: 'The Man in the Box'." Danny's eyes widened, signaling me to continue._

"_There was once a homeless man, who lived in a cardboard box. 'Come visit me' He'd say cheerfully to anyone who would walk past. And of course, a lot of people would _not_ enter his box. Most would even ignore him, and walked a little faster as they passed by. But every once and a while, there was someone who would take pity on him and crawled into his box. They would chat with the nice homeless man for a couple of minutes and disappear, never to be seen again. Their stories went up as kidnappings on the nightly news. Names were mentioned and fingers were pointed, but nobody knew the actual truth"_

"_Whoah…" Danny said, getting comfortable. I smirked._

"_Then one day, someone passing by the nice homeless man's box noticed he wasn't there. Becoming curious, she peered inside the man's tiny box, seeing a horrific sight. Getting a closer look, she noticed there was a hole where the man usually sat, filled with …"_

"_With what?"_

"…_TICKLES!" I yelled as I lunged at Danny, tickling his sides, neck and stomach. He laughed out loud, begging and pleading for me to stop. After a few seconds, I stopped and we cuddled together again._

"_That wasn't what happened." He said between giggles._

"_Yes it was, I swear" I lied, ruffling his raven black hair. Silence loomed in the house, and we raised the comforters up._

"_The rain's stopped."_

"_Kids! Dinner's ready." Mom hollered from the kitchen. We stepped out of the fort and smiled at each other._

_. . ._

I switched off the TV, and saw Danny close to sobbing. I went back to the bed and embraced him. I ran a hand through his hair and rubbed her back in soothing little circles.

"Jazz, I think you should know something." I smiled.

"Ok, say it."

"But I don't know if you'll be able to help." We finally locked eyes.

"Danny, I don't care if I can help you or not. All that matters to me is that you're happy, and back to normal." He smiled warily and continued his story.

"I've been having nightmares almost every night now, ever since Dan was made. I dreamed that I was standing in a dark room. It was really cold, so cold that I could see my breath. I started calling your name or anyone else's to help me. Then someone chuckled behind me. I turned and saw red eyes glaring at me menacingly. I wanted to run, but I couldn't move. My feet were frozen in place. Then it started laughing, and I found myself at the Nasty Burger later on, where I could see the pair of eyes clearer. It was Dan. My face paled and my knuckles turned white, but I hid it very well. Dan charged an ectoray at me, and I was sent flying into a nearby wall. Then you called out my name, and you sounded worried. That was because I coughed up blood. I looked at you, and saw my parents, Sam, Tucker, Danielle, and you tied up together by a bomb. I somehow got tied up too. I was about to ask how when Dan set the bomb at twenty seconds. Then Danielle called me her dad and begged me to free her. I called her sweetheart and tried to stand, but it was like my body was pinned to the floor. There were ten seconds left, and the screams got louder and louder. Dan eagerly counted down the remaining five seconds. I begged him to stop but I was too late, and the bomb exploded. The dream ended, and I'd always wake up screaming at the top of my lungs, scared as hell." His eyes were red and puffy, and he was gripping my shirt tightly. I held him close as he continued.

"Since then, I've been training and planning, and I have this feeling that he'd be back. My training made Sam and Tucker worried, so when they came to visit me after my headache, we had a fight. I just wanted them to stay away from me, so they can be safe when Dan comes. They always get hurt on ghost patrol, so imagine what'd happen with Dan. The fight went too far, and we ended our friendship. Sam was heartbroken. Then _we _had a fight, and I didn't mean to scare you, Jazz. I didn't apologize for the Box Ghost thing either. I'm sorry, and I only wanted to protect you, not scar you for life." He was sobbing as he said these words. I held him in the most comforting way I could as he let out everything that troubled him. I resisted the urge to cry, he'd been through and felt so much pain in such a short amount of time. When his crying subsided, I kissed him lightly on the forehead, and for once he didn't smudge it off.

"Apology accepted. Just let us help you when Dan comes. We'll be fine." He nodded.

"Okay, but there's more. Clockwork came over last night, and me that Dan's really coming. He's got Skulker, Technus and Ghost Writer to build him a robot army." He said. I gasped.

"I've got a few questions. Who's Danielle?" He explained to me how she was made, and how she thinks she's his daughter. I smiled.

"I need to go train now."

"Wait, call Sam and Tucker and apologize". His face faltered.

"They won't listen to me. They probably hate me now." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Use my phone. They'll think I'm calling to comfort them. I called them yesterday. I'll leave you alone." I was about to walk to the bathroom when he grabbed my arm. I stared at him.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on. I love you." My eyes watered.

"I love you too, little brother." I kissed his forehead again, and he didn't smudge it off. I went to take a shower, with a content look on my face. My brother was back to normal, and we trust and love each other again. I couldn't be happier.

**Sam's POV**

I was miserable.

Tossing and turning in bed, I couldn't stop myself from crying. My mascara was all over the place, my hair was a tangled mess and I hadn't showered in days, but I did brush my teeth. I felt so much pain ever since Danny fought with Tucker and I. We haven't talked in days, and I always saw Danny pass by my house with a scowl on his face. I broke down the minute I got home, and I told the maids, my parents and even my grandma to stay away from me and my room. I locked myself in, and wasn't surprised when mom and dad didn't even knock on my door to check on me. They forgot about me. The maids were just doing their job, and would sometimes slipped food into my room for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I let grandma in and told her everything one day, and she was my shoulder to cry on. I sat up in bed and let one more tear slide down my reddened cheeks. We loved and trusted Danny, and we'd been by his side and told him that Dan wasn't coming, he wasn't going to turn into him, that we were safe. But he just dissed us and twisted Tucker's arm! Although what he said was pretty stupid. Then Danny suggested we find normal friends and I slapped him. I felt so useless when he said that, and I acted on impulse. My trains of thought were broken when a soft knock sounded on the door.

"Samantha?! Sammy-kins, please come out!" my mom said. I growled.

"No mom, and it's SAM! You know that!" I spat. My parents didn't care about me at all, they just didn't want to look bad in front of the maids. But they already knew.

"Please! Your friend Tucker is here. Should I let him in?" My mood changed. "Fine, let him in." Tucker opened the door, looking just as sad as I did. I hid under the covers again. He tried to lighten the mood.

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Sam, your room's a mess." I glared through the covers.

"Thanks Tuck. I feel better already" He tried pulling the covers off.

"C'mon, Sam. You can't stay under the covers forever."

"Yes I can, watch me" He actually did rip the covers off. His eyes widened.

"There, I'm out. And I know I look horrible, happy?" I snarled. He looked hurt.

"When was the last time you showered?"

"A few days ago. I don't see why I should anymore. It won't make him come back." My eyes watered again, and he sat closer to me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just really miss Danny." I rested my head on his shoulder, and he patted my back.

"I miss him too, but Danny's made up his mind. He wants us to move on."

"I don't want to! This is our best friend we're talking about, Tucker. If he said we should move on, then he obviously needs our help"

"True, but what if he rejects it? You were there too when Danny and Jazz argued. He completely forgot we were there, and hurt Jazz's feelings. I'm not saying this because I think she's hot, I know we could all hear her crying herself to sleep after the fight." I sighed.

"It's always worth a shot. We'd be terrible friends to not call him at least."

"But we told him that a few days ago."

"I did, you didn't. What you said was pretty stupid, Tuck"

He sighed. "I know, when I get really mad, I do stupid stuff. I just couldn't believe he did that to us." My eyes filmed with tears again, and he noticed I tried to choke back a sob. We hugged again.

"What did we do wrong, Tuck?"

"Nothing. It's just his stupid hero complex. He probably thinks pushing us away would keep us safe from Dan, if he ever comes back" My head shot up.

"That's the first smart thing you've said all week." He grinned smugly.

"Thanks… hey!" I laughed and he joined in. My phone rang. I reached to the other end of the bed and saw Jazz's caller ID.

"It's Jazz, I'll put it on speaker." I picked the call.

"Hello? Jazz?" I called. There was a short silence before I got an answer.

"Sam?" It was Danny. My heart broke. All the negative emotions I felt washed over me, and all I wanted to say was lodged in my throat. I kept gaping and Tucker spoke for me.

"Danny? What do you want?" He spat.

"Tucker? Man, I'm glad to see you guys. Well, hear you." I was about to end the call when Danny panicked.

"Sam, please, don't cut the call. There's something really important I need to tell you guys"

I finally found the voice to croak, "We're listening."

"It's about my attitude, and how mean I was to you guys ever since Dan was sucked into the thermos."

"You mean when you went emo." Tuck said, calming down. I stayed silence, fearing that I'd sob over the intercom.

"Yeah. Ever since that day, I've been having the same nightmare over and over again. I'd dream that I was in a dark and cold room, cold enough to see my normal breath. I called for help, and then someone chuckled behind me. I turned and saw red eyes glaring at me menacingly. I tried running, but my feet were stuck to the ground. The figure started laughing, and I found myself at the Nasty Burger later on. I realized those eyes belonged to Dan. My face paled and my knuckles turned white, but I hid it pretty well. He blasted an ectoray towards me and I crashed into a nearby wall really hard. I coughed up some blood and Jazz called my name. I looked towards her and saw that she, you guys, Danielle, and my parents were tied up by a bomb. Danni called me her dad and begged me to help her. I called her sweetheart and was going to get up when I realized I was tied up too. Dan set the bomb at twenty seconds. I tried phasing and even begged him to stop, but I couldn't. I was frozen in place. Dan drowned out my pleas. He eagerly counted down the last five seconds and I could only scream as the bomb exploded. I'd always wake up screaming at the top of my lungs, scared as hell." He said. Tucker and I gasped, and Danny took that as a sign to continue.

"That dream made me think that Dan was coming back, and it's true, Clockwork told me last night. Every day after school, I'd go straight to the gym to train and make a plan of my own. The Ghostly Wail scared Dan the last time, because he didn't learn how to do it. So I was thinking that using my ice powers would do the trick and stop him for good. But then my training got the better of my common sense, and I ended up hurting the people close to me. Sam, Tucker, sorry won't even describe the way I feel. I was too stupid and blind to see that I was pushing away and hurting the people who've been by my side through it all. Guys, I feel so stupid and messed up, it's my fault, and you were just trying to help me. I sorry I acted like a bastard." Danny finished.

"Apology accepted, man" Tucker said happily.

"You're damn right you're sorry, Danny Fenton! If you ever scare us like that again, I'll kick your hero ass into the Ghost Zone!" I said jokingly. I half meant it though. He laughed.

"Trust me, I won't. So we're friends again?"

"Who said we stopped, Danny? We've always been friends, and even after we fought, we never stopped loving you, dude." Tucker said.

"Thanks guys, I love you too." After things were clear, we started talking like we used to, and we talked and laughed for hours. Tucker went home, and I finally took a shower and cleaned myself and my room up. I went downstairs and took a walk to the park, with a little bounce in my steps and a grin on my face.

. . .

I got to the park a short while after and found a girl sitting alone on a bench. I smiled wider, she was a Goth, but she wore dark teal and black. She had on a dark teal and black stripped beanie with a black sweater with very short sleeves and buttons. She wore a dark teal tank top under the sweater, along with a dark teal skirt and black stockings, and black motorcycle gloves and boots. A silver locket hung around her neck. She had curly black hair with a slim teal bang resting on her forehead. She had soft, cobalt blue eyes and was reading a book.

"Nice book you got there, Jodi Lynn Anderson's a good author." I sat by her.

"I thought people thought she was creepy and dark. I'm Taylor." She said. I smiled.

"I'm Sam, and I'm a big fan of horror and mystery books"

"Me too" We started talking, and it turned out we have a _whole_ lot in common, except she loved meat. I told her about Tucker and Danny, and she recognized them. She said girls talk about them in the bathroom, and the girls in the AV club occasionally write love letters to Tucker on the wall, but they wipe it off as soon as anyone comes in. I already knew how many insults she writes on the wall to both of them. She doesn't even bother to wipe it off. Taylor strongly agreed with me that Paulina was a shallow witch. I got here phone number and where she lived.

"Alright, so I'll call you"

"Yeah, it's getting dark. See you later" I said.

"Bye" I headed home with a large grin on my face.

**Dan's POV**

The girls actually managed to escape.

I fumed as the older one used her fingers to open a portal out of thin air, and sucked the younger one in it before sucking herself in. I turned to Ghost Writer.

"Well, don't just stand there, Get them!" He jumped into the portal. It was surprisingly still open.

I turned to Skulker and Technus. They had built the robots and still had more scraps of metal left. I smirked. The robots looked well-built and strong, and had a metal skull surrounded with spikes and green flames for eyes. They were armed to the teeth with weapons and were ready for my command.

"Excellent, now get into the portal and destroy Amity Park, I'll be their soon." The robots obeyed and marched into the portal, towards Amity Park.

"Skulker, Technus, show me how the big one works."

"We call it Skulktech 9.9, and it's indestructible. It has every kind of weapon you can imagine built in its arms and legs. Just say the word, Attack, and it will destroy its opponent in one fellow swoop. Skulktech controls all the other robots, so if someone manages to deactivate this one, the army will fall down as scraps of metal. But we'll be in the rocket, just in case the older one comes to destroy it." Skulker explained.

"Excellent. I'm going to Amity, and when the time is right, I'll destroy Amity and rule the world." With that, I flew into the portal, and waited at the top of a building, the portal finally closing.

**Ghost Writer's POV**

Shadow and Spirit were flying for their lives. Their cloaks were bellowing in the air, and I was hot on their trail, never blinking for a second. We soared against valleys and mountains, until Shadow found an abandoned warehouse. In the distance. She increased her speed and intertwined her fingers with Spirit's as they covered themselves with dark energy and flew through the wall. I phased and found them on the floor, panting. I landed right by Shadow's feet. She slowly helped herself up, her hands were glowing with dark energy outlined by white energy. She raised her hands and sent me flying into the wall opposite her, and used the energy to form large fists to bind me and keep me against the wall. By the look on her face and the frequent spasms her body made, the fists were draining a lot of her power.

"I'm not going to fight you, Ghost Writer." She said, finally releasing me and tumbling to the floor, panting heavily. Spirit got up and helped Shadow up too. I used that as an advantage, and blasted a white, glowing energy ray at Shadow. The ray met its mark, hitting her hard in the chest, and she yelped in pain as she was knocked down.

"Shadow!" Spirit called. For safety, she encased her in a transparent dome of dark energy. We locked eyes. Large amounts of white energy gathered in my hands.

_Ghost Writer, I know you can hear me, and I can feel you don't want to do this. Fight Dan's mind control, please! _She spoke through empathy. My eyes flickered from red to green but went back to red. I was about to fire all the pent up energy at her. She crouched in front of Shadow, waiting for the impact, when a voice shouted:

"Hey, Ghost Writer, shouldn't you be haunting a library? You'd writer better poems that way." He said. I fired the energy at him, which he easily blocked. Spirit deactivated her shield on Shadow. It was Danny Phantom. He charged a tiny ectoray at my forehead, breaking the mind controlling device. My eyes changed back to its normal green. Danny was about to walk up to me when Shadow spoke up.

"Stop. The mind controlling device made him do that. He's fine now." She said, standing up. He turned to her, and I noticed her was drooling over her curves, especially her legs. Rage boiled in me. He snapped out of it.

"The thing I blasted? Where'd he get it from? And who are you?"

"Dan gave it to him. He's built a robot army and more mind controlling devices to take over the world and kill your family. I'm Shadow and this is Spirit, we already know you" Spirit waved shyly at him. He smiled at her.

"I wanted to help Dan, but I stopped when I realized he was using Shadow and Spirit as bait to draw you closer to him. Shadow helped me escape prison, and now I want to help you fight Dan." He spun around to face me, and gave me an approving smile. I hated the twerp, but I couldn't help it, and I smiled back.

"Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get. So are you guys in too?" He said, locking eyes with Shadow.

"I'm in. But Spirit stays behind. You can get the people out of the area when Dan gets there, and fight some robots.

Spirit grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's kick some metal butt!" Danny chortled.

"We need a plan first, Spirit." Danny told her.

"Oh"

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Shadow pulled her hoodie down, and Danny drooled again. It took every bit of ectoplasm in me to not reach out and slap him.

"Dan's got this big robot back at Ghost Writer's Manor. It's like the army's source of power. If I go there, destroy it and head back to help you fight Dan, we could win this thing" The gears of Danny's mind were turning.

"Dan would want me to fight him alone, so stay here and help me and my friends fight the robots, but only for a while. Then go back to the Manor and destroy the robot. When you come back, you can stay with my friends and other people under safe shelter" Her eyes widened.

"Friends? You're using humans?!"

"Yeah, but they've got enough weapons to take care of themselves." She calmed down. Spirit spoke up.

"Where's me and Writer in this plan?" She asked. I smiled, completely fine that she called me that.

"You'll be with my friends battling the army. Then, when their power source is destroyed, you'll get the people to a safe place. And Ghost Writer will be…" I continued for him.

"With Shadow. Skulker and Technus will be there, and I can't let you take them on your own." She blushed slightly.

"Okay, now that everything's settled, let's get back to Amity. I'll show you the weapons."

. . .

We got to Fenton works under ten minutes. The robots had gotten to town already, so we needed to be fast. Danny wasn't surprised to see his friends there already, he was surprised to see another girl there.

"Taylor!" Shadow grinned as they embraced each other, and Spirit joined the embrace.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, Taylor and I go way back. I'm guessing this is Sam and Tucker?"

"Yeah, and Jazz. They're the people I was talking about, except Jazz is my sister. Guys, this is Shadow and Spirit. They're here to help." I cleared my throat.

"Oh, and Ghost Writer's on our side too." He waited for us to voice out our greetings.

"Okay, let's get down to business." He said, explaining the plan to them as he led us to the lab.

"We're going to have to use the Ghost Peeler. Mom made a bunch before she left, so there's one for Taylor too." She smiled.

"There's already weapon's built in the suit and Fenton phones in the RV. There's a lot, so everyone should take a pair and a spare, in case the first one gets damaged. We'll use them to keep in touch with each other. Are we ready?" He turned to look at us. They each took a ghost peeler, but I didn't dare touch it. The name scared me enough.

"Oh, and the robots Dan made are still ghosts, so we need to turn on the ghost shield so the people can hide there and be safe." Jazz ran up to Danny.

"I'll do it, but after Ghost Writer and you are out." He nodded

. . .

We headed outside and stepped into the Fenton RV. They were all wearing Fenton Ghost Peelers, and I felt nervous. Jazz switched on the shield after we left. She took the wheel and sped off to the middle of Amity Park. The robots had destroyed everything inside, people were injured and the ambulance went crazy. Smoke was everywhere, and some people lay on the ground, with only the barely noticeable rise and fall of their chests that reassured us they were alive. I'd never seen such a gory site in all my life.

Spirit suddenly shouted: "Let's kick some metal butt!" And as if on cue, we all scrambled out, and the battle ensued.

**Dun, Dun, DUH! Dan's robot army started attacking the city! And Ghost Writer's turned good! Will the team be able to hold off over 1,000 robots while Shadow deals with Skulktech? Will she even survive the onslaught from the large robot? Find out next week. Now a word from Tucker to sign us off! :)**

**Tucker: Taylor's hot.**

**Me: You say that about every girl. **

**Tucker: Except you.**

**Me: … **

**Tucker: I can practically hear the gears of your mind turning.**

**Me: Sounds familiar, doesn't it? :D**

**Tucker: Geez, how long did it take you to come up with that one? XD**

**Me: Get out T-T **


	8. Chapter 7: Showdown

**Here's another chapter to inevitable! This chapter's special, and I had fun watching it. This very chapter is a milestone in my life: My very first fight scene ever with Dan Phantom, the guy who I think is creepier than my childhood monster, slender man. I hope it doesn't suck! I've been imagining it in my head all week, and I hope you'll like it. I'll also be featuring a soundtrack option :D just to make it better. Now, a word from our sponsors! **

**Danny: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Me: … That's all you're gonna say?**

**Danny: Yeah.**

**Me: Great. **

**Danny: I'll save all my insults for after the chapter.**

**Me: **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/showdown._

**No One's POV**

They all rushed out of the Fenton RV and surveyed the macabre site that stood before them. The rest of the team slowly changed into their individual Fenton Peelers as they took in their surroundings. People were running and screaming, some were covered in blood from head to toe, and were limping as fast as they could to a safe environment. Smoke erupted from afar, along with strange and large robots terrorizing the city. Some were capable of emitting lasers from their eyes, while others just stuck with intimidating weapons of mass destruction. Spirit wasted no time. She flew ahead of them with tremendous speed, guiding all the people to a nearby store that was not involved in the destruction. The people obeyed her diligently, running towards the convenient store, carrying the injured people with them.

The townspeople huddled into the small store, as they waited for Spirit to return with the rest of them. Finally, she burst into the room and faced the crowd of people with confidence.

"Everybody, listen up!" The room fell deathly silent. "Now that I've got your attention, it's time to introduce myself. I'm Spirit, and Danny Phantom assigned me to help all of you. Do any one of you know what's happening?!" She yelled, scanning the room for any raised hands. A buff blonde boy raised his hand meekly.

"I-I think I do." Dash stuttered. Paulina was gripping his shirt like there was no tomorrow, whiles Kwan huddled behind Starr for protection. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok. Tell us." Dash gulped. Spirit, who was hovering over the ground, descended and walked towards Dash, appearing very small compared to him.

"I think robots are breaking things down and scaring people shitless." He answered. Spirit chuckled, bringing smiles to their faces despite the harshness that waited for them outside the door.

"Close enough. Anyway, I'm sure you all know the Fentons?" They mumbled their responses. "Good, well, even though the robots appear like humans made them, ghosts did. Which means they can't pass the Ghost shield at the Fenton household, so I'm gonna take all of you there for safety. It's still on right now, so we need to move fast. Umm … you, sir. Please hold on to my hand, and never let got." She asked Sam's dad. He held her hand as his wife, Pamela, gripped his other hand tightly.

"What I'm about to do requires contact. So everybody, hold hands, starting from this guy's wife." In a few minutes, the people were all holding hands tightly.

"Good, now hold on." Spirit concentrated hard, and black energy encased the people, making them intangible.

Grunting rather loudly, she slowly floated out of the store through the roof, the weight of the people nearly bringing her down. Once she got used to their weight, she headed towards the green ghost shield that stood out prominently even from afar.

Once she reached Fenton Works, she let go of Jeremy, and the people went back to normal. They raced into the shield without hesitation, whiles Spirit stood by the shield. The people rejoiced, hugging their family members and finding places on the sidewalk to sit. Dash walked towards Spirit.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'm a ghost. I can't get through the shield. But that girl seems to know what she's doing. Listen to her, I'll be back soon." She said, pointing at Valerie handing out towels and glasses of water and snacks. She sent the injured victims inside the house, whiles her father helped treat their wounds. Dash nodded at her and said a quick 'thank you' before she sped off towards the rest of the team.

. . .

Spirit arrived at the scene after a few minutes, observing that Danny and the rest of the crew were in the heat of battle. Grinning, she ran to join them, changing her form from black to white, and sent a white ecto energy wave towards some of the robots. Her hair was stark white and she maintained her skin color, tan. Her eyes were a bright yellow and her outfit turned white as well. A yellow lightning bolt was printed in the middle of her ninja suit. They tumbled to the ground, as more of them surrounded her with guns that hummed loudly to life. She smirked, and formed a blade out of white energy and spun around, slashing them all in the stomach. They fell to the ground hard, as oil leaked from both their ends. She felt as if someone was behind her. She whipped around to find a robot aiming its bazooka right at her nose. She ducked in the nick of time, watching the bullet fly right above her head, and hit another robot in the head, killing it. She lunged for the robot's feet and threw him against a nearby wall. He broke into pieces and slipped to the ground, leaving a dent in the wall. One robot came from behind her and kicked her back roughly, sending her flying into a nearby wall hard, making a bigger dent than the other robot did. She coughed up a large amount of ectoplasm, and slowly helped herself up. The robot aimed its rifle at her head, and pulled the trigger. She sprung up a reflective shield in the nick of time, and the bullet bounced back to her opponent. It hit the robot in the chest, and he crumbled into shreds. Shadow gripped her head, it was pounding like crazy. It was hard for her to walk, and lost a good amount of ectoplasm, but she would be able to run from whatever was happening.

Suddenly, the scraps of all the robots she killed reassembled. Her eyes widened in pure terror as they formed back into even bigger robots, running towards her and blasting her with bazookas and rifles of all kinds. She zigzagged through almost all of the blasts. Relieved, she continued running and dodging the bullets. She saw the convenient store come into view, and she increased her speed, if that was even possible. The store looked like it was running towards her. She unfortunately missed a bullet when she was a few inches from the store, and it shot her in the shoulder. Startled at the sudden pain, she crashed into the convenient store, with broken glass decorating the floor. The robots towered over her. She clutched her shoulder and scooted farther away from them, until she bumped into a shelf. The robots aimed their bazookas towards her face, the warmth emitting from them sent chills down her spin. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheeks. This was the end for her. She was done for. The other members were too into the battle to notice her absence. She was too drained form carrying all those people and running so far that she couldn't even fire an ectoray at them. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest. Her whole life flashed before her eyes, and she realized she needed to go out more. That is, if she would ever survive, which Spirit doubted. She would miss Shadow and Taylor so much, the way they were always by her side, and protected her up to this point. The guns hummed to life, and a neon green light emitted from them. They were about to pull the trigger, when a sharp object that resembled a mace, sliced them all in half. They crumbled to the ground loudly. Behind them was Taylor, standing prominently in her ghost peeler over the bodies, with her Fenton Phones lodged into her ears. She grinned at Spirit.

"Andy! I'm glad you're okay …" She said embracing her. Spirit hugged her back tightly with ectoplasm stained hands, too stunned to talk. She cried softly, and Taylor picked her up and smoothed her hair.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I've got you now." She looked at her little sister's shoulder and saw that she was losing a lot of ectoplasm. She gasped and locked eyes with her, stepping on the robots' heads.

"You're hurt, no more fighting for you." She said as she walked out of the store. Danny had just finished killing a robot, and made sure he blasted it in the head as it went down. He looked at Taylor holding the injured and exhausted Spirit.

"She's hit, in the shoulder. What do we do?" Taylor asked Danny, who stretched his arms to hold the surprisingly light Spirit. Her once glowing yellow eyes were dull and reduced to slits, as she fought with her body to stay awake. Danny pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear. Ectoplasm leaked out of her wounds and stained Danny's suit.

"Take her to Jazz. She's taking care of Sam and Tucker, they're injured too." He pointed towards Casper High School.

"When you get back, remember to shoot or step on the robots' heads. That breaks the chips that makes them regenerate every few seconds. We just need to fight a little longer, Shadow's almost done with Skulktech and she'll be back soon with Ghost Writer" He said. Taylor nodded at Danny with tearful eyes, and cradled Spirit like a delicate, newborn baby. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay. I promise." Danny comforted. He had a good number of wounds himself, and looked a little worn out.

"Okay, I'll be back later." She said. She pressed a button on her suit, and a jet pack slowly emerged from her back. It hummed to life and sent her zooming into the sky, towards Casper High School, thankful that Mrs. Fenton upgraded the ghost peelers.

. . .

Shadow and Ghost Writer touched down in the manor after a few minutes. They traipsed into the main room quietly, as a look of pure horror engulfed their faces. There stood Skulktech 9.9, the biggest robot they had ever seen in their entire life. Skulker and Technus stood by it, and they were only as tall as the robot's shoe, which was pretty small. They locked eyes with each other. Shadow's hands surged with dark energy, and Ghost Writer's with white. Technus grinned and overshadowed the robot, whiles Skulker brandished a weapon from his back.

"We've been anticipating your arrival, traitor." Technus spat at Ghost Writer. He growled.

"If I'm a traitor for seeing through Dan's plans and forfeiting, then so be it." He said, keeping his calm.

Skulker eyed Shadow in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "I've never seen a creature like you before. I'd be happy to have your pelt _and_ the whelp's hanging above my furnace."

"Now that's just gross!" She yelled, blasting Skulker away with a large dark energy beam. He crashed into the wall and left a large dent. Ghost Writer shot the large robot with a white ecto energy ray. Technus unfortunately absorbed the beam and shot it back at Ghost Writer with greater force. He threw up a shield and absorbed the blast in the nick of time. Skulker smirked at them and overshadowed the robot like Technus did. The robot came charging at them. Shadow and Ghost Writer looked at each other and turned intangible as they fled from Skulktech. Ghost Writer found a door and motioned for Shadow to follow him. The door ran nearer and nearer to them. He zoomed towards the door, and slipped through it, landing gracefully on his feet. Shadow soon followed suit. Panting, the two of them helped themselves up and unphased so they could touch each other. The blasts and explosions Skulktech was making to find them seemed to be getting louder and louder.

"What do I do? Technus keeps absorbing my powers and using them against me." Ghost Writer whispered hastily. "And he's destroying my house!"

"Calm down Ghost Writer. Remember what we did to stop the army from coming back to afterlife?" He nodded.

"Shouldn't this robot have a chip like that? You made them anyway."

"It does. But I'm not sure where it is. Dan controlled me before I could put it in. But, knowing Technus and Skulker, their knowledge about technology isn't big enough to put the chip deep inside its head, so let's get back in there and try to find to chip." Ghost Writer suggested. Shadow nodded at him. She was about to turn the door knob when Skulktech ripped the door open and threw it away, sending Shadow crashing into metal scraps hard. She heard Ghost Writer call her name, but her mind wasn't focused on that, it was focused on the searing pain in her back and chest. The scraps were surprisingly heavy, and breathing was difficult. Her vision blurred, and she saw a green and gray blob lift the scraps off her chest and roughly pick her up. Its grip was tight, and it seemed to get tighter and tighter on her waist, worsening the pain in her body. He placed a thumb on her ribs and began pressing into them slowly, causing a bloodcurdling scream to erupt from Shadow's mouth. She scratched and kicked at Skulktech's hands, but to no avail.

"This is what happens when you interfere with plans that do not involve you, girl. Now perish!" Skulker and Technus said in unison, tightening their grip on her. She screamed at the unbearable pain of her bones almost being crushed. After a few seconds, a loud snapping sound came from her ribs, and she cried out even louder than before. Skulktech paused for a moment as they watched Shadow suffer from two broken ribs and painful injuries in her waist, chest and back. Ghost Writer was boiling with anger, and yelled out as he performed his very first ghostly wail. The room was encased in blinding white light, Skulktech's parts were slowly ripping apart, starting from its chest. Ghost Writer's keyboard smashed against the wall, and the parts that once decorated Skulktech were ripped off of it, and it was just left with Skulker and Technus sitting it something that resembled car seats. Skulker's own armor was ripped off, and he was left in his original, tiny form. Finally Ghost Writer spasmed and dropped to the floor, ending the ghostly wail. Shadow's nearly motionless body headed for the ground next to him. He caught her, and looked into her eyes. She could barely keep them open or breath, her eyes were slits that looked like they were about to close. Death loomed round the corner for her, as she lost a lot of ectoplasm.

"We did it, Shadow. We beat Skulktech" He said. She shook her head slightly.

"No … you did… I n-nearly …. Died." She answered. Ghost Writer tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear.

"If you didn't bring up the chips, we'd probably be dead by now." She gave him a weak smile and fought to keep herself awake. Her ectoplasm was staining his shirt.

"Let's get out of here." He said as he walked out of his manor, making sure he stomped on the robot's chip before flying out. He floated around for a bit.

"Umm, Shadow, I'm going to need you to open up a portal please." He said to Shadow. She lifted a weak, dainty finger, and pierced open a portal that led directly to Casper High.

**Danny's POV**

The robots suddenly crumbled into nothing, and the chips deactivated. I smiled widely, Shadow actually did it. I pressed one finger to my right Fenton Phone.

"Shadow? You guys did it! Are you hurt?" I said happily.

"Badly. She broke a few ribs, and she has a huge gash on her back and chest. She's losing ectoplasm fast" Ghost Writer answered.

I gasped. "Where are you guys?" I asked him. Now almost all my friends are hurt. Spirit's been shot, Tucker and Sam are covered up in deep wounds, and Taylor's got a huge gash at her back. Jazz is taking care of all of them.

"We're at Casper. Jazz is tending to Shadow and the rest, and I'm helping." Ghost Writer's voice cracked every now and then.

"It'll be alright." I looked around and found one bold news reporter had escaped the ghost shield and recorded everything that happened to Team and I.

"Buy the way, you're on TV, and you look really tired. Come to Casper and take a break." Jazz sounded really worried.

"I'll be fine." I answered her. Something big and green blasted me in the chest, sending me flying into a wall very hard. I coughed up a lot of ectoplasm and some oozed out of my wounds. Jazz screamed into my phone loudly, making me smash them and quickly put on my spare. My head ached, and I slowly looked up to find Dan looking at me with a crazed look in his eyes. He pointed his fist at my face, and it charged with ectoplasm.

**Soundtrack Option: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**

"Hi Danny. Did you miss me?" He said, and let loose of the ectoplasm. I threw up a reflective shield just in time. The blast bounced off my shield and hit Dan square in the chest, knocking him down. I took that chance and flew out of the area, towards the outskirts to avoid any more damage. Dan was hot on my trail, firing ectoplasm at me. I dodged the blasts flawlessly and formed a green disk in my hand. I threw it to Dan, but he avoided it, and it landed on the ground and exploded. Finally, there weren't any more buildings around us, just hills and miles of grass. Dan blasted me hard with an ectoray and I spiraled out of the air, crashing on the floor with a sickening _thump_. Dan landed gracefully next to me, ignoring the reporters that seemed to follow us, but stayed a reasonable distance away from us. I slowly helped myself up and ignored the pain in my back and my bleeding wounds. Dan sent a blow to my gut, making me spit out a chunk of ectoplasm. I sent five explosive ecto energy disks his way, and watched as the disks met their mark, exploding simultaneously and surrounding him with smoke. The smoke dissipated, and Dan stood there with a few cuts and bruises, and ectoplasm leaking out of his chest. I sent a blow to his head and a kick to his chest, knocking him down instantly.

He grabbed my leg and threw me, and I screamed as I knocked my head into a hill hard. My head was pounding like crazy, and I tried to stand up. My mind was in turmoil and the world was so fuzzy and blurry. I saw a white and black bob come charging at me, punching and kicking anywhere he could get. I yelled and sent a large blast to his chest, knocking him down. I slumped to the ground. My body was feeling indescribable pain, I was losing a lot of blood fast and there was little to no energy in me. Dan gripped me by my collar roughly and forced me to look into his eyes. He was fairly damaged and looked pretty worn out himself, but he was driven with anger, and had way more energy than me. My Fenton Phones twitched.

"Danny?" It was Shadow.

"…hmm…?" I answered her.

"I'm sending you some power, so you can use your ice powers."

"Thanks." I answered her. Dan looked at me as if I was crazy, as I chatted weakly with myself. Seconds later, a huge white blob careened towards me and hit me. The light was so blinding that Dan dropped me and staggered back, shielding his eyes. The electricity coursed through me, and made me feel as energetic as a hyperactive seven-year-old. It felt wonderful. The blinding light soon left me glowing slightly, and Dan stared at me with slight fear in his eyes. I sent a fat, white energy ray at him, blasting him two miles away with me. I sped towards him with speed I wasn't quite familiar with, and sent numerous blows and kicks his way, making him look just as bad as I am. I concentrated carefully and made Dan levitate. He struggled to move, but I kept him frozen in place, as I decorated him with explosive disks and threw him into the same hill he crashed me into. There was an explosion, and the smoke dissolved, leaving Dan weak and looking horrible. His once youthful, wild stark white hair looked like it was hosed down with a fire extinguisher. I walked towards him and squatted down to look at him. He was motionless for a few seconds, before he lunged for my neck and chocked me hard. He squeezed my neck and electrocuted me with ectoplasm. There wasn't even enough breath in me to scream, and he choked me until my face turned slightly purple and my struggling got weaker. He dropped me hard, and I gasped desperately for air and held my sore neck. He limped towards me, forming a blade with ectoplasm as he neared me.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this Danny." He whispered into my ear as he pressed the blade into my thigh slowly. It ripped into my thigh, and a bloodcurdling scream erupted from my mouth as he went deeper and deeper. He then ripped it out and placed the tip of it towards my cheek, and traced a cut from my cheekbone to my jaw. I screamed louder at the pain in my leg and the rest of my body. The weak feeling overshadowed me once more.

"Ever since you trapped me in that stupid toy of yours, I've been plotting my revenge step by step, each and every move I made was planned in detail. I knew you'd get help, so I evened the plane fields and let you hit me for a while. Then, as you walked towards me to scan my wounds, I played dead until you got close enough for me to choke you. There's no way out of this, Danny, you're time is up." I gripped his shoulder and activated my ice powers. My eyes turned into icy blue orbs and his harm slowly froze. It was about to get to his heart when he flexed his muscles and broke the ice. My eyes came back to normal and widened in shock and fear as he laughed and pinned my hands to the ground.

"Really Danny? Ice powers? Is that all you got? I found that out months ago. Face the facts, you're done for, there's no way out." I smirked despite the pain.

"What are you gonna do, waste me? You won't exist anymore" I told him.

"I know that. That's why, when I rule Amity and the world, I'll have you to torture, bring you back to stable health and torture you all over again, forever." He said, laughing uncontrollably.

"Danny?" It was Shadow again, the cute girl who seemed to help me whenever I was half dead. She was hot, and I hoped I lived to get to know her better. The news reporters were recording everything, making sure they got everything that happened between Dan and me on national television. Jazz was probably watching this and crying, and I felt bad.

"Danny, you still there?" I nodded slightly, knowing that she was watching me at Casper.

"Okay, I need you to stay alive. My powers aren't fully used up yet, so I want you to imagine anything at all you want to happen to Dan, but not anything big. Touch any part of him, and the powers will take effect. That's why it came in such an ugly blob. It was meant for the final attack." She said. I listened to her advice, and thought hard, furrowing my eyebrows in concentration. Dan began to glow, until he was blinding to look at.

"What's happening to me? NO! I WAS WINNING! AHH!" He shouted as sudden heat overtook him. The light burned him slowly into pieces, and the pieces themselves burned into ashes. His screamed loomed in the air for a while as the light faded away. All that was left of Dark Danny Phantom was smoking ashes. Excitement surged into my body as the crowd cheered. I won.

"It's over. No more nightmares." I told Shadow. I heard cheering in the background. And a car engine. "We're coming, Danny."

I lay there all alone, with just a pile of ashes by me feet. Shadow's energy seeped out of me and went to the direction of Casper. That's when I felt the weight of my fighting hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain was intense, and breathing was a task all on its own. My body ached and leaked ectoplasm. It felt like the team was taking forever, but the RV soon pulled in and they picked me up and put me on a stretcher. Jazz was crying tears of joy and worry as she helped Ghost Writer slip me into the RV. He mouthed a brief 'Well done, Danny' as they slipped me into the RV. Shadow was on a stretcher too, and turned her head slowly in my direction.

"You did it. You won" She breathed out. I smiled weakly at her.

"I didn't do it alone. You gave me power." I said, before succumbing abruptly to exhaustion.

**That's the end of the SHOWDOWN! I hope you liked it. It was really fun writing this chapter, and I think it's my favorite chapter yet. Favorite, review and follow, as usual. Now a word from **_**healthy **_**Danny to sign us off.**

**Danny: I've got two things to say, one: Why the heck did you break me?! And two: Your taste in music is slightly better than a fat man's wet fart.**

**Me: It was fun breaking you, and it was just for the story, but you'll live, you always do. And EEWW! IT'S NOT THAT BAD.**

**Danny: Fine, I take it back.**

**ME: W-what? I didn't quite hear the last one.**

**Danny: I said I take it back.**

**Me: Awesom-**

**Danny: And replace it with this: My first reaction to listening to your music was to run in front of a moving train.**

**Me: I guess that's better. T_T **__


	9. Chapter 8: Victory

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter to Inevitable. I'm really grateful for all the support you guys give me, it's left with this chapter and the epilogue, and then Inevitable's finally over! *applause*. It's been fun writing this story, and Inevitable's sequel will be on its way soon. Now, a word from our sponsors:**

**Danny: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom, and I'm pretty glad she doesn't.**

**Me: T_T I hate when you do that.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/Victory_

**No one's POV.**

Jazz Fenton sat in the wooden desk she pulled up from her history class in Casper High. She had slept in the desk for the whole three days Danny and Shadow had been asleep. Sam and Tucker were helping Jazz cope with her brother's near-death situation. It was no use, however, as Jazz would break down and shower her brother with hugs and kisses, talking to him and sometimes making small conversations with him. He would never answer, but it made Jazz feel a little bit better as she watched her brother's chest rise and fall. Jazz turned to look at her unconscious brother, wiping eye crust from her eyes and stretching. He had made a noticeable recovery; the cut on his cheek had disappeared, the wounds on his body that Jazz had to sew shut were healing rapidly, and she reminded herself to undo her stitches once the wounds were fully closed. There was a big scar on his thigh and he still looked a little sickly, but he was better nevertheless. Jazz wasn't the only person watching her sibling like a hawk. Taylor and Spirit talked to Shadow every now and then, and the two girls would sometimes cry with each other at night when they thought everyone was asleep. Shadow also recovered as well; Jazz had to sew some wounds for her, and she was able to unpick them and leave no scar on her skin. The ribs Ghost Writer had claimed she broke were healing well, and Taylor once checked her ex-ray and found that her ribs were intact.

But there was one thing Jasmine found weird about Shadow: Every now and then, her outfit would change from black to white, and both of her forms were healing at different times. While her dark form was perfectly fine, her lighter form would still have a few cuts and bruises. On the third day, both of Shadow's forms were healed, and both she and Danny were fine. Taylor and Tucker would sometimes come with Sam and Spirit to comfort her. Ghost Writer had pulled a desk from the history class and slept by Shadow through it all. Taylor and Tucker had just come to check on them, they had grown very close, and Jazz was surprised that Taylor hadn't jumped out of the window after Tucker spoke to her. She was aware that he hits on almost any girl he sets his eyes on, except Sam, and she was happy that this girl was working for him, and wasn't faking it. Spirit and Sam were getting to know each other, and Jazz knew that Spirit would soon copy Sam's gothic appearance. Ghost Writer usually sat alone, and Spirit sometimes comforted him and spent time with him. She also noticed how Shadow and Spirit looked like a younger, feminine version of Ghost Writer. Jazz turned her attention away from the rest of the gang, and focused on Danny.

She intertwined her fingers with Danny's, getting used to his cold fingers. A tear slid down her cheek once more as she cupped her brother's face with her other hand.

"Please wake up, Danny. I need you to stay alive, we all do. I don't know what I or the whole Amity would do without their hero. I don't know what I'd do without my brother." She whispered, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He did what Jasmine never imagined he'd do in a long while. He placed a hand on her cheek, opened his eyes and smiled at her, the smile Danny used whenever he was truly happy. Jazz's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He sat up in bed, never taking his eyes off her.

"I'm not gonna die Jazz, Amity's not going to lose their hero, and you'll _never_ lose your brother" Immediately he said these words, Jazz engulfed her brother in a tight hug and screamed: "He's up! Danny's up!" Jasmine heard Ghost Writer screaming as well, signifying that Shadow was awake. The team huddled around Danny and Shadow and showed their joy and excitement as well. A few moments later, every one calmed down and returned to their normal ways of passing time. The Team had bought them hamburgers from the Nasty Burger as breakfast, and bought themselves some too. Shadow and Danny ate theirs in awkward silence. Danny decided to break the ice between them.

"How are you feeling?" They said in unison. They blushed and looked away. Danny did his thing, scratching the back of his head when there was no itch, and Shadow played with a lock of hair. Both of them were blushing a deep neon green.

"You go first" Shadow said.

"Is everything okay? You were pretty beat up" Danny asked, still blushing. Shadow smiled, and Danny scratched his head a little harder.

"I'm alright. I feel like nothing's even happened to me. What about you?"

"I'm good, but my thigh still aches. Dan cut me there." Danny answered. They'd finally stopped blushing, and were now sitting up and facing each other. Shadow had let her hair down.

"Look, Shadow, thanks a lot for the power you gave me. If you didn't sacrifice for me, I probably wouldn't be sitting here by now. And thanks for teaming up with Ghost Writer and fighting Skulktech." Danny grinned at her.

"You were the one fighting. All I did was almost get killed by Skulktech and then give you a little bit of energy."

"That's not all you did. Most ghosts would help Dan kill me, because I'm known for kicking them back into the Ghost Zone every day. You stood by and helped me, you and Spirit. Taylor was awesome help too. She was the last one standing, and she didn't stop for anything. Not only did you help me, but you're the first girl Sam hasn't fought with yet." She chuckled. "And if Sam doesn't fight with a girl, then she's really special."

"You're welcome Danny. So I guess we're friends?" She said, stretching out her hand towards him. He shook her hand gratefully.

"Friends. Hey, how long have we been out?" He asked. Shadow sipped on her coke and he sipped on mountain dew. Their sandwiches were long gone.

"Taylor says three days" Danny's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"My parents. They went to my aunt's house for two weeks, and they said they'd be home three days ago!" Danny panicked. "Jazz?!"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't mom and dad be home by now?!"

"Yeah, Spirit made holograms of us, so mom and dad think we're home right now, with Sam and Tucker." He calmed down. "Oh"

"Just tell us when you want us to go, and we'll start packing." Jazz said.

"I think we should go now." Danny and Shadow stood up.

"I gotta go." She told him. His mood changed.

"You're not coming to my house?"

"I can't, my mom should be worried by now. See you later, ghost boy." She brought out her hand again, but Danny had other plans. He pulled her into an embrace, taking in her lavender scent, even though they hadn't showered in three days. Shadow returned the embrace. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"Bye. Thanks again, for everything." He said.

"Bye. Thanks for not making my summer a total drag" She joked and they smiled. The rest of the team had started packing, and Taylor, Spirit and Ghost Writer were watching the two heroes as they said they're goodbyes. Shadow joined Spirit and Ghost Writer as they said their goodbyes to the team. The three of them flew out of Casper High, dragging Taylor with them. Tucker ran to the window and watched his true love leave him.

"There goes my one chance of getting a girlfriend." He muttered. Sam walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"She'll be back, Tuck. She's not like the other girls. This one won't run away."

"She loves meat, she loves technology and she sucks at dodge ball. That's all I need in a girl." He told Sam as they walked towards Danny and Jazz.

"We know, Tucker, we know." Danny comforted. The four of them held hands as Danny phased them out of Casper, and flew towards Fenton Works.

**That's the end of Victory. I'm sorry it's so short, I didn't get inspiration for it at all, and I just wanted to get this chapter over with. Inevitable was fun writing, and it improved my writing skills and imagination. Thanks for all your support. Now a word from Danny to sign us off!**

**Danny: Shadow's hot. And I'm glad Tucker has someone to love. For once, I like your fanfic.**

**Me: Really?**

**Danny: Yeah, but mostly 'cause it'll be over in the next chapter.**

**Me: I'm not even gonna try making you like it anymore.**


	10. Epilogue

**HI! This is the last chapter of inevitable! I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my fic, you guys helped in making it by not flaming me. This chapter is dedicated to Yoshi-Strange, for being so nice to me and my sister, The Storymaster 1000 for teaching me the rules of fan fiction, and everyone else who read and reviewed my fan fiction. God bless you all. Now a word from our sponsors!**

**Sam: The Specter Author doesn't own Danny Phantom. And congrats on finishing your story.**

**Me: Aw, thanks!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Emphasis/epilogue._

**Jazz's POV**

It's been three weeks after Dan came. Danny, Sam and Tucker were closer than ever, and we saw glimpses of Shadow and Spirit every now and then. Sometimes, when the four of us were at the park, Taylor would come with her twin sister Alex, and a cute little girl called Andy. Sometimes their big sister Claire would come, and we'd have so much fun at the park. Dawn was about my age, and we've been friends since last week. The two of us hoped to share a dorm together at Yale. Claire's specializing in science, and wants to be a scientist like her mom. She was my age, 18. Currently, Danny and his friends were playing the game they bought together: Doomed 4. I was packing my bags, getting ready for Claire to come over. We planned on leaving for Yale with my blue Volkswagen dad bought me on my 18th birthday. I held Bearburt and gave him a smile, I'd be super embarrassed if Claire found out I still had a teddy bear, so I decided to keep it here. I cleaned my room a few hours ago, hoping I'd come back to it in the same state. I heard a rap on my door.

"Come in."

Dawn walked into my room with her pink suitcase. "Hi Jazz."

"Hi Dawn." Dawn was a natural blonde. She had forest green eyes and wore brown flats with white shorts, and a green one-sleeved shirt.

"Done packing?" She asked.

"Yeah" We lay on my bed.

"I can't believe we're going to college. What do you think it's like there?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"I bet there's a _whole _lot of hot boys there, and probably stuck up girls. And boring teachers, no gym classes, I'm loving it so much and I'm not even there" she said.

"You forgot stuck-up roommates, and awesome food." I laughed.

"There's probably like a huge range of food to choose from. I won't be surprised if I can't fit into my jeans when we get back." We burst out laughing.

"Jazz, honey? Everything's set!" Mom hollered from outside.

"Time to go." I told Dawn as we picked up our suitcases and walked downstairs.

. . .

When we walked outside, my mom, dad, Danny and his friends were there. Taylor, Alex, Andy and Claire's mom were standing outside with them. They were all there to say goodbye. I walked over to my parents.

"Bye hon. Call me when you get there. I'm gonna miss my baby so much!" Mom pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Dad came over and hugged the two of us. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I'll miss you too, Jazzy-pants." For once, I let him call me that. We pulled away, and I turned to Sam.

"Bye Jazz, we'll miss you." We shook hands. I was about to move to Danny when Tucker ran into me, hugging me so tight it hurt. I padded his beret awkwardly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jazz!" He said, his words muffled in my shirt. I smiled and hugged him back, until he finally let go and I could breathe again. I turned to Danny.

"Guess this is goodbye. I'm gonna miss you, Jazz." He said. I gave him a hug, and he didn't resist, he hugged me back.

"I'll miss you too. Keep Amity safe, little brother, and don't go emo again when I'm gone." I said lowering my voice so only he, Sam and Tucker could hear me. "Watch him for me guys." They chuckled and Dawn and I finally sat in the car, with our suitcases at the back. We waved at our families as we drove off, towards Yale.

**Danny's POV**

I watched my sister leave with her blue Volkswagen, replaying all the good times we had together in my head. I actually wished she didn't have to move out of Amity, that she could study online. I'd miss tickling her to death, and how she'd always insist on driving me to school. I watched as Alex's mom went inside with my parents. Tucker moved to Taylor and said a few things that made her laugh. Andy said something to Alex, and she laughed and ruffled her raven black hair. Sam's phone rang, and she went towards the house. It was left with me and Alex.

"Hey, you looked really bummed out. You okay?" She said, walking up to me.

"I'm fine." She looked at me with serious, sparkling grey eyes. She had jet black hair, and wore and outfit similar to Taylor's, but wore silver and black. She had long wavy hair that she pulled into a ponytail. She laid a motorcycle-gloved hand on my shoulder. I looked into her eyes.

"I miss Jazz, okay? I'm just not used to her leaving me. The last time she left was when I did something stupid." I said. She smiled.

"I miss Dawn too. But let's go play Doomed. Let's see if you can beat me in level 22!" She challenged.

"You're on!" I said as we raced into the living room.

**FIN**

**HURRAY! THE STORY'S DONE! Thank you all so much for supporting me as I wrote this. It was really fun bringing this story to an end, I can't stop jumping around in my room! I'll be posting one-shots every now and then. But I've really got this one idea swimming around in my mind, and I hope you like it. I still don't have a name for it though. But anyway, thanks once again for all your support, Now a word from Jazz to sign us off!**

**Jazz: That was a great ending. I loved this story.**

**Me: Thanks Jazz.**


End file.
